


Sexy Quest

by Dungeon



Category: Dragon Quest III
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Harem, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dungeon/pseuds/Dungeon
Summary: This story loosely follows the plot of Dragon Quest III, but with sex interspersed between the action.  Diego, son of the hero Ortega and future title holder of Erdrick, is tasked with defeating the evil that has covered the world after his father is declared dead.  A trio of women have been hired to protect him: Cynthia the warrior, Maggy the cleric, and Sky the Wizard.
Relationships: Hero (Dragon Quest III)/All Female Characters(Dragon Quest III)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. The Team

Lots of thoughts ran through Diego's head as he left the King's audience chamber. His father, Ortega, was dead or at least missing. With no one left in the kingdom of Aliahan to turn to, Diego has been given his late father's task. He must find and destroy the dark lord Baramos. A seemingly impossible task but his people were counting on him. And at least for his mother's sake he would come back alive.

Soldiers saluted to the young hero as he moved through the castle halls. He paid little attention to them. The weight of the world seemed to be on his shoulders. The copper sword on his back the only real weapon he had at the moment. However the king had provided him funds to hire the help of mercenaries for his quest, and talented warriors from around the world were gathering in Aliahan in hopes of joining this Dragon Quest. At the very least he would have some help on his journey.

Patty's bar was the location mercs were instructed to gather. Diego wasn't exactly new to the place, even though he had just turned 16 he had often seen his father here, and spent a lot of time looking at the waitresses who worked there. He blushed slightly as he entered the place. It was quieter than he expected, he had hoped it would be brimming with tough looking soldiers for hire or powerful looking wizards. It was almost completely empty save for those working this day. However he did spot Patty, the tavern's proprietress, sitting behind the bar as usual.

She was a beautiful woman in her mid thirties with long blue hair and a casual demeanor as always. She smiled at Diego as he approached, her head resting on her hand. “Are you here to find helpers for your little quest, darlin'?” she asked in her usual southern drawl. Diego nodded to her with a blush as he looked down at her, her low neckline dress drawing his eyes to her ample cleavage.

“Yes I am,” Diego said struggling to move his eyes up from her breasts. “I thought the king hired hundreds of soldiers to help me, so I am at a loss for your lack of patrons.”

Patty smiled up at him knowingly. She had always known about the boy's crush on her and it amused her to no end. “When news of Ortega's death came to town most of them ran off,” Patty explained with a sigh. “But there are still a few around, don't you worry about that.” From under the bar she pulled out a piece of paper and started to write on it. “You'll find them around town, here are their names and locations.” the proprietress winked at Diego as she handed him the paper. The look in her eye made Diego think she was planning some elaborate prank, it was sharp and knowing despite her casual posture.

“Um thank you ma'am,” Diego said awkwardly taking the list. “Why are there only three names?” he asked after a glance.

“That's all you an afford hon',” Patty said honestly. “But don't worry there's the best of the lot. I've got an eye for these things.” Diego nodded at her confidence, she obviously knew what she was talking about.

“Cynthia, Maggy and Sky.....” Diego read the names slowly. He cocked his head to the side and raised and eyebrow. “They are all women?” He hadn't really imagined women going on this adventure.

“You think women can't fight as well as men?” Patty asked, her posture suddenly going straight, her keen eyes taking a dangerous appearance.

“No no!” Diego spat out waving his hands in front of him protectively. “Its just unexpected is all.” Patty smiled in response and relaxed.

“Smart kid, you're already showing more wisdom than your father who ran off all alone,” Patty said to him. “Now get going and leave your money here. I've paid them in advance so don't worry about that. Just recruit them and get going. The world isn't going to save itself.”

The young hero nodded, list in hand, and ventured forth to find his future comrades.

Diego's jaw dropped as he found the first member of his party. Cynthia was exactly where the note had directed him, outside of town by the woods. She was chopping wood blocks on a tree stump with a heavy wood cutting axe. She was tall and her body was covered in well toned muscles, her hair was a light violet and it curled down her shoulders to her mid back. However, just how much of her toned body he could see is what shocked him. She wore bright red armor that covered her large breasts but only the front of them. The red metal plates must have been custom made to fit her because they were formed like cups over each breast. Leather straps held the fitted plate onto her chest as well as a pair of red triangle shaped shoulder pads. Red gauntlets and boots covered her hands and feet and were both quiet long going half way up each limb respectively. But over her waist was a red loin cloth that matched the rest of her armor. Small straps held the front and back of the garment together and provided no protection for her hips. And from the look of said hips she wasn't wearing anything under it either.

The hero's face turned bright red as Cynthia turned to look at him. “Ah you're my new employer?” she asked as she split one final log with an easy swing. Her muscles rippled with her movement and dripped with sweat. Her large breasts bounced easily with the movement, drawing Diego's eyes instantly. Those leather straps kept her armor secure but it didn't keep the plate from moving with her chest.

“Uh, y-yes how did you know?” the young man asked the older woman. She was probably in her mid twenties but it was hard to tell. She was around six feet tall and was slightly taller than Diego.

“The blue tunic and gold on your head gave it away,” Cynthia said throwing her axe down to the grass and sitting on the stump. Her leaned over posture caused her breasts to sway back and forth. “Younger than I imagined but I won't say no to the money.” She raised an eyebrow at Diego as he feasted on her body with his eyes. “You got a problem Mr. Hero?” she asked as she glared back at him.

“N-no no!” he said defensively raising his hands in front of him as if to hide from her gaze. “You look to be strong enough for the job, its just I didn't expect you to dress like that.” His face was beat red and he could hear his heart pumping.

“Listen here!” she said standing up and stomping over to him. Despite the small difference in height he felt as if she were looming over him. “Armor is heavy and expensive. If I wore full plate on this long journey it would be hot and heavy. I would constantly need to take it off for long breaks so I wouldn't overheat myself. Not only that, but have you ever worn full plate? It is almost impossible to move in it. Like this, there is nothing hindering my full range of movement. This provides maximum protection with minimum issues. On the battlefield there is no room for modesty, understand?”

Diego nodded rapidly as she held her tirade, obviously this had been practiced. “But what if I see something you don't want me to during a fight?” Diego asked remembering that he was in charge here and he couldn't let this woman bully him. “I don't want to be distracted. And I don't want you getting upset at me for seeing something inappropriate.” Diego focused, he was the son of Ortega, and a hero of his people, he had to remember that.

Cynthia sighed. “I honestly don't care if you see any part of me,” Cynthia said. “Patty warned me about this but I have been paid. Listen you don't want to get shocked by seeing my nethers? Then take a look.” With a flick of her fingers her loin cloth came undone and dropped to the grass around her feet.

Diego instantly paled and covered his face. Everything his parents taught him about being a noble gentleman forced him to look away.

The woman soldier groaned at Diego's reaction. “Listen kid do you want me to help you?”

“Y-yes,” Diego said, his face the color of a tomato, his eyes squeezed shut.

“Then get a good look,” she said from a few steps away. Curious, Diego finally opened his eyes to see her sitting on the stump again, her legs wide open, her privates in full display. “Take all the time you need Hero,” she said to him, bending her kneels and balancing her booted heels on the edge of the stump. “As soon as this is no longer an issue we can start this quest alright?”

Diego wasn't sure how he got into this situation but she was right, he had to man up and deal with far worse things than a woman's body if he were going to defeat Baramos. With a steady breath he focused his nerves and approached Cynthia. He had never seen a woman's private parts before so this was incredibly new to him. He got on his knees to observe.

Cynthia's fingers spread her privates wide so he could see inside of her. Her violet pubic hair was well kept and cut short, which surprised Diego. The smell of a woman was intense, and the fact that she had been sweating so hard only enhanced it. “You see nothing to freak out over, its just a part of the human body,” Cynthia explained.

Tenderly Diego touched her privates and the female warrior winced. “I didn't say you could touch-ugh,” she groaned as his fingers slid through the slick folds of skin. Cynthia had to stop herself from crushing his skull with her thighs. This kid was her employer and she had been very VERY well paid for this job. Patty had also told her that something like this might happen. “W-watch where you are poking!” she said twisting slightly at the sensation.

Diego blushed and smiled at her reactions to the touch. The more he explored her privates the heavier she breathed. Her tough exterior was melting away in his mind. At the very least he felt more in control now.

The warrior woman gritted her teeth as his fingers moved higher. “N-no stop don't touch that spot,” she said weakly as his fingers found her clitoris. Cynthia's was particularly big and easy to see and it was one of the few things she was embarrassed by. It was also her weak spot. A soft moan came from her lips as he touched the lump of flesh. Diego, the little pervert, smiled wider as he continued to rub it. Cynthia twisted and her body shivered with the feeling. She was fighting it with all she could. She awkwardly lay her back down on the stump, no longer able to sit up. Her breathing became very heavy and labored, moans making their way through her breaths.

“So this is what its like to get to know a woman,” Diego said as his fingers became wet. “You are getting really juicy here.”

“I've just been sweating!” Cynthia cried back at him, her face red with blush. A kid was playing with her privates and it wasn't supposed to feel this good. Part of her wanted to tell him to go deeper, that would feel better, but she needed to have some dignity. “Just please stop,” she said through ragged breaths.

“I thought there was no place for modesty on the battlefield,” Diego pointed out.

“If you keep it up, I won't be able to hold back!” Cynthia cried in a mix of pleasure, fear and anger.

“I didn't like your attitude earlier, soldier,” Diego said, feeling powerful this moment. His caresses around her weak clitoris suddenly grew fast and vigorous. “You work for me understood?”

“Yes sir!” Cynthia cried out in pleasure as her back arched.

“Do you swear to follow my orders from now on?” he asked as her body seemed to lose control.

“Yes!” she cried. “Just don't stop!” she found herself saying, she was so close to orgasm. Her hands gripped the grass on either side as she lay awkwardly over the tree stump. A moment later it came and her body arched even more, her skin shivered with pleasure as her privates gushed. “Uuuggh!” she cried out with the orgasm.

Diego was shocked by the reaction and stepped back. His heart was beating fast and his face was flush. He wasn't sure what had come over him but he enjoyed playing with the tough soldier.

Cynthia breathed heavily as she tried to regain her composure. Slowly she sat up from her uncomfortable position. “S-see nothing to be scared of,” she said softly. She pulled off her right gauntlet and dropped it to the ground before instantly grabbing Diego's crotch. The young man yipped and the sudden movement. She was fast and strong. She had his hard member in her hand before he realized what was going on. Cynthia was a little angry and ashamed that a kid had made her feel that good. She would get back at him.

“What are you doing?” Diego asked but couldn't put any force in his voice when his genitals were in such a strong grip.

“Fair is fair Mr. Hero,” she said as she pulled down his pants exposing his erect member. She blushed slightly at its size. She was impressed from this teenager. “I get to see and touch all I want now.” Her fingers started to stroke his shaft. She was shockingly gentle and it actually felt really good to Diego. He had done this to himself several times to his shame, but it seemed someone else doing it made it feel all the better.

“Ugh, al-alright,” Diego groaned as she stroked him. Her slender fingers slid up and down his member with precision and skill.

“You are a growing boy, and I've been instructed to handle your desires if they ever become a problem,” she explained to the young hero. Diego could only look down at her, shocked by her words. “Its all already paid for, Mr. Hero. So if you request it, it is my duty to serve you. Don't waste money on other women or bother the rest of the team.” Her caresses got faster. “Understood?”

“Yes!” Diego cried, doing his best not to let his knees give out on him.

“Nice answer,” Cynthia smiled. “Now lets finish this up shall we?” Slowly her tongue began to play with the head of his member. Diego nearly cried out in shock and pleasure. Erotically it circled his tip, her hand still working the lower end of the shaft. Her lips wrapped around the head a moment later as she started sucking his dick softly. Her tongue tickled the tip as her lips moved back and forth down the shaft.

“My god!” Diego cried at the sudden intense feeling of pleasure. He was not ready for this at all. “C-cynthia, stop, I'm, going, to....” his whole body shivered and his hands grabbed the sides of her head as she sucked him.

Cynthia remembered how he didn't stop when she asked it. Suddenly her sucking became vigorous, moving back and forth along his member's head. Her hands grabbed his bottom as she pleasured him as deeply as her mouth would allow. Her tongue caressed the head in a circular motion as she sucked him dry. Diego could not help but cry out as his body twisted with pleasure and his member gushed forth. His semen filling her mouth. There was a lot and it was hot but the warrior woman was ready for it, quickly she swallowed it down.

Finally letting him go, Diego fell to the ground breathing hard, his member going limp and shrinking. By the time his heart stopped beating through his skull he looked up at Cynthia who was already wearing her loin cloth again. “You...” he breathed softly. “You drank it?”

Cynthia shrugged, her plate shoulder pads clinking with the motion. “Protein is good for you.” She then grabbed her pack and slung it over her shoulder. “Now aren't there more members of this team?”

Diego walked into the church slowly. It was a little dark and cold for the house of God but he also knew that the people who lived here preferred a more austere life. The place looked completely empty, rows of pews were set up before a great alter and a massive stain glass window. Diego remembered the bishop who served here, he was a friend of his father. Diego wondered what kind of mercenary would be here waiting for him. He didn't feel comfortable exploring the building more so he sat down at the front pew and waited for someone to arrive. Perhaps he could ask a cleric that served here.

“Can I help you?” came a soft voice. Diego perked up when he heard it, it had been a few minutes and his mind was starting to wonder. He turned to see a young cleric approach him. He couldn't stop his blush as he saw her, she was beautiful. She had long pale blue hair that reached down almost to her backside. She wore a long blue and yellow tabard with a cross design that moved down the length of the garment. Under it she wore what he could only describe as a full body stocking that hugged her body tightly. On her head was an almost comically oversized hat that featured the same style and symbol of her tabard. Her large blue eyes looked down at him that gave her a very cute and caring appearance.

“Um uh yes,” he said awkwardly, not really knowing what to say to this woman. That he was looking for a soldier for hire? He stuttered for a minute while he thought about what to say.

The young cleric smiled a knowing smile. “Do not worry, this is not a place of judgment,” she said to him with a sweet voice. “Boy's your age often cannot control their feelings and emotions which leads them to do impulsive things. Do you harbor inappropriate sexual desire? Is that your problem?”

Diego blushed, his mind rushing back to Cynthia and what had just happened between them. “Well...yes actually,” he admitted. That wasn't why he was here but it was still the truth. He felt he shouldn't lie to a servant of God.

“Worry not, my child,” she said to him softly. “It is the duty of those who follow God to guide children like you.” She lovingly put her arms around his head and pressed it to her chest. Diego's head was suddenly pressed between her large soft breasts. He had not realized just how big they were before this moment. His face turned red as she gently pushed her chest into his face. They were so amazingly soft. “That's right, I am here to accept all of your desires onto myself so you may be free of them.” Diego did his best to look up from her chest to see her smiling at him with a touch of blush to her cheeks and a much more alluring look in her eyes. “Let out your desires,” she said softly.

Unable to control himself his hands slid up behind her tabard and grabbed her bottom. It was so soft and round, it was amazing. “Ah!” the cleric gave a soft cry. He squeezed it between his fingers, pulling her closer to him, her breasts pressing tightly against his face. He then started to rub his face between them. Diego was indeed in heaven at this moment. Her body was so soft and accepting, so much different than the harsh and aggressive Cynthia.

“Y-yes my child,” the cleric said to him, her voice getting breathy and hot. “Let everything out, and I shall accept it.” His hands slid over her erotic body, squeezing and caressing it all over. His hands moved up to her breasts, squeezing and massaging them and rubbing them up and down his face. He could feel her nipples get hard through the stocking. Did she not wear anything under it? “Mmmm,” the cleric moaned softly. “That's it, keep it up, don't stop now.” Her voice was dripping with desire. She was really getting off on this. His right hand slid between her legs and grabbed her crotch. She was, of course, wearing nothing under the stocking. The spot was so very wet. He rubbed it up and down through the stocking as his left hand squeezed her bottom. “Yes! Let out your desires into me!” Her voice was getting louder and echoing through the church. Her body was twisting and pressing harder into him. “God gave me this body so that I could serve the people,” she said through a long and breathy moan.

Diego was so turned on it was hard to control himself. Was this what church was like? He now regretted not showing up sooner. His finger punched through the stocking and deep into her privates. Her wetness gushed over his fingers as the cleric cried out in pleasure, her head shooting back as her neck and back arched with the sensation. Her gloved hands caressed his neck and shoulders, urging him to do more. His fingers slid up and down into her privates and her body shivered with pleasure. Diego couldn't really tell what was going on, her breasts pushed so hard against his face he could see nothing. “Oh God....almighty!” she cried as his fingers made love to her. “P-please forgive this young child of yours, purify his sin through me!” Diego caught up in the intensity of the moment just started pumping his fingers in and out of her as quickly as he could, the deeper he went the more she shuddered. “God, oh God yes!!” she cried and her legs clamped closed over his hand. Her hands gripped his shoulders strongly as her whole body tensed and shivered.

She stayed in that position for a good long while, her breathing coming very slow. Diego looked up from between her breasts. “Um, ma'am?” he asked unsure of what was going on now.

“What are you doing now Maggy?” came a gruff older voice. Diego turned to see the Bishop enter the hall. He dressed the same as the cleric, but on the older man it certainly didn't seem nearly as attractive. He had a dark mustache that centered his long weary face. Diego had met the Bishop several times and he didn't want the older man to see him like this.

Panicking he turned to the young cleric but she had already composed herself and bowed slightly to the bishop. “Hello your holiness,” she said politely. It was as if nothing had happened, and luckily her damaged stocking was well hidden. “I was just informing our young guest of our God given duties.”

“I'm sure you were.....” the bishop said dryly. The look on his face told Diego that this wasn't the first time the bishop had caught this cleric in an awkward position. “You should be getting your things ready. This young man is Ortega's son, the young hero you are to accompany on his quest. Remember?” the older man couldn't keep the annoyance from his voice.

Maggy, the young cleric tilted her head to one side and her face slightly blushed. “Quest?” the tone in her voice showed how little she remembered of any conversation.

“Yes Maggy!” the bishop growled, his fists shaking at his sides. “Now finish packing!”

“Um, yes your holiness,” she responded with a smile and a giggle before leaving the hall.

“Lord, give me strength to deal with this girl,” the bishop grumbled as he sat next to Diego. “Don't worry my lad, she might not have a lot in her head but she is incredibly talented with magic and the martial fighting skills of the church. She will be a great help as long as you don't let her get into trouble.”

“Thank you, your holiness,” Diego said bowing to the bishop slightly from his seat. “But uh, why did you decide to send a cleric with me on my journey?”

The bishop sighed. “Your father was a good friend of mine,” he explained. “His death came as a shock to me, and I know I should have done more to help him. This way perhaps I can keep you safe.” Diego nodded and frowned at the mention of his late father. “And hopefully getting to see the world will finally put some sense into that girl's head.”

Diego stood up and pressed a fist to his chest. “I swear to you that I will keep Sister Maggy safe,” he said with focused look in his eyes. The bishop smiled and nodded in response.

“Thank you, lad,” he said standing up. “Just be careful, sometimes Maggy likes to take our teachings a little too literally.”

Diego considered what had just happened between him and the sister and then nodded. “Right, I'll keep that in mind.”

“Readdddy!!” Maggy cried out from the opposite side of the hall. She had a small pack on her back and a staff in her hand. Happily she waved to Diego and the bishop. “Goodbye your holiness!” The bishop waved back casually as Diego approached the woman.

“Glad to have you on the team Sister Maggy,” Diego said to her with a slight bow.

“The pleasure is all mine,” she responded with a giggle and Diego swore she licked her lips with desire. However when he blinked she was just smiling happily. It really didn't look like there was a single worry in her head.

“Cleric huh, makes sense,” Cynthia said as the pair left the church.

“Oh hello there,” Maggy said turning to look at the warrior. She smiled happily. “Are you joining us on the quest?”

“Yeah,” the woman warrior said bluntly. She then walked past Maggy as the cleric attempted to hug her. When she did Maggy looked around confused as if Cynthia had vanished. When she spotted her again, walking away with Diego, she quickly ran to catch up with them.

“Listen Mr. Hero,” Cynthia said to Diego softly in his ear. “A cleric is a good choice on a long quest, but don't go thinking you are building some sort of harem.” Diego winced and quickly looked to Cynthia as she gripped his shoulder. “This journey is about saving the world, not some sort of camping trip where you surround yourself with women.”

Diego nodded quickly as Cynthia's gaze burned into him. “If you have a 'problem' I'm here to handle it, so I better not catch you trying something with Sister Empyhead, understand?”

“Uh right,” Diego responded. He wasn't sure exactly how to handle Cynthia, sometimes he felt in control but most of the time it felt like she was going to give the orders. Best to gather the final member so they could finally leave.

Diego walked into the public library to find only a single person inside. He had never been to the library, his parents had always taught him from home, swordplay and magic. There was no reason to go to this place. It was muggy and uncomfortable inside, it felt dusty and he could see it in the air by the light of the long windows.

The one person that Diego could see was sitting at a large table near the center of the building, a stack of books on either side of her. She quickly moved through the pages of one of the tombs before closing it and placing the book on her right side. She then grabbed a book on her left and started the process again. Was she really reading that quickly?

“Excuse me, are you Miss Sky, the wizard?” Diego asked.

“Shh!” came her response instantly and harshly. The young woman did not look up.

Diego groaned as he examined the girl. She appeared to be his age, if not younger, but age was impossible to tell on a wizard. She was short and her hair was bright red, cut short over her shoulders. A pair of red orb earrings dangled from her ears, their size only making her look smaller. She wore a long and full green dress that was shoulder-less. They cut was low enough for Diego to see the top of her breasts, she was very petite, but her bust did not reflect that. However compared to the other women he had spent time with today she might as well have been flat.

Diego crossed his arms and cleared his throat after several minutes of waiting for the girl. In response she sighed obviously and closed her current book. She looked up at him with a most annoyed look on her face. “So disappointing,” she finally said.

“Pardon me?” Diego said, feeling himself get upset at her.

“You're Ortega's son? You? I expected more of a man,” she sighed and rested her head on the table.

“Hey!” Diego cried. “I don't want a pipsqueak like you judging me by my size! I'm only 16 anyway.” He growled and shook his fist. This girl had already found his weak spot, comparing him to his great father. Ortega was a legend, a paragon of manliness, and the world's greatest hero. Diego wasn't seen as more than just his spoiled son. But he would prove himself.

After the events of earlier today Diego was tempted to grab this girl and show her just how much of a man he was. However Cynthia's warning echoed in his head. Probably best if he doesn't push himself. Besides, he could never force himself onto a girl.

“You're a whiner too....great,” she said standing up. With a flick of each of her wrists she clapped her gloved hands together and the books before her all came together and disappeared in a puff of smoke, a small purse appearing in their place. Diego was about to say something to her in anger but this casual show of skill stopped him. She reached into the purse and drew out a long orange cape and tied it around her neck, this was followed by a large brimmed black hat which had a tall point on the top. She placed this on her head before grabbing the purse. “Well your money is good, I just don't look forward to babysitting you.” she commented as she walked up to him, a full head shorter than the young hero. Diego held back his annoyance as best he could. “And don't think I didn't notice you oggiling me earlier. I might work for you but don't think I'm that kind of girl. I am a lady and demand to be treated as such.”

“Of course,” Diego grumbled. He supposed three sexy encounters was too much to ask for in one day.

“And if I ever catch you looking at me like that again or your hands 'slip' onto my body, I'll burn you alive,” Sky threatened and then solidified her point but creating a small fire on the tip of her finger.

“I would never dream of it,” Diego said through gritted teeth.

“Sure,” Sky responded turning away from him, her tone showing that she didn't believe him in the slightest. “Come lets us be on our way, the world won't save itself.”

Diego watched her leave the library. Although she wore a long dress he could still appreciate the way she swayed her hips as she walked. He shook his head after that thought. He last thing he wanted was to be set on fire by the small wizard, Cynthia would probably break his arms if he did anything stupid too.

“This is going to be a long trip.”

To be continued in:

The encounter at Najimi Tower


	2. Encounter at Najimi Tower

Diego breathed heavily as he tried to remove the blue slime from his blade. To his side Cynthia cried out as she bashed a monstrous crow from the air with her heavy club. The woman was a flurry of movement while in battle, and it was impressive to behold. She smashed another crow with the front of her shield. Diego took that moment to charge the last of the monsters, a large rat shaped creature, and sliced it in half.

Quickly cleaning his blade he turned to Cynthia who was sweating from the effort. Her exposed body glistened in the early evening light. He couldn't help but admire her incredible form, a drip of sweat sliding between her breasts getting him particularly excited. The woman warrior turned his way suddenly with a glare and Diego tried to look away, pretending that he hadn't stared. “Is that the end of them?” Diego asked as he placed his sword on his back.

“I hope so,” Cynthia answered turning to regard the other girls who were approaching from behind them. “Things would be easier if we had better weapons,” she added regarding her club and the simple staffs the other girls held.

“I'm sorry Patty took all of my money to hire you all,” Diego grumbled. “I could barely afford to get you what we have.”

“The place is clear,” Sky said simply as she reached the group. “And the only exit is that door,” she said indicating the entryway that the group stood behind. “We shouldn't have to worry about anymore monsters tonight.”

“Sky was so amazing!” Maggy exclaimed, walking up behind the small mage. “She was all like 'Froosh!' and all of the cute slimes burned away.” She hugged Sky, pressing her pillow-like breasts to the back of Sky's head. Sky blushed and quickly pulled away from the silly cleric.

“Froosh is not a good way to describe fire magic, Sister,” Sky grumbled.

“Ooh oh! We also found some beds in the basement!” Maggy added. “Two of them, and they are real soft.”

“Hmm,” Diego considered that strange find. They were on the ground floor of Najimi Tower, a old ruin less than a day away from Aliahan. Diego had heard rumors that a legendary thief had created a special key that could open any mechanical lock, and that it was stored in this tower. On a quest to defeat Baramos it seemed like a good tool to start with. However getting to Najimi Tower had proven complicated. For you see it was on a small island in the middle of a lake, and they had no way to traverse the water. Luckily the team had discovered an underground cavern that lead under the lake and opened up just in front of the tower. Unluckily the cave was full of monsters and the tower seemed to be the same. It was getting late too. “I guess the beds are left over from when the legendary thief had this as a base. I can only guess that since they were in the cellar the monsters never found them.”

Cynthia grunted. “Whatever the reason, it is getting late and more aggressive monsters come out in the dark. We need to get some rest,” Cynthia was taking charge of the situation. “You three get some sleep. I'll be first watch, Maggy make sure to heal everybody up before getting rest.”

Maggy grabbed Diego and giggled. “I'll make sure to give you a full physical when we are in bed,” she said happily, pulling him towards the cellar.

“I uhh wait!” Diego resisted.

“Sky and Maggy will share a bed, Mr. Hero gets one of his own, understood?” Cynthia ordered as she glared at them both. Diego wasn't sure who she was angry at but he figured it didn't matter.

Diego lay in the old bed in the dark. It was surprisingly comfortable considering where it had been found. Still it was his first night on his adventure and he didn't feel too much like sleeping. He turned to look at Sky and Maggy in their bed. Maggy insisted that as the hero, Diego would have the bigger bed. His eyes had adjusted to the dark and he could clearly see the two girls snuggling up to one another. Sky had resisted at first but she had been exhausted and finally let herself fall asleep next to Maggy. The cleric had discarded her tabard, hat, gloves and boots and only wore her body stocking. Diego prayed to god that she had switched the one she wore before, he didn't want sky finding a whole at Maggy's crotch.

In the dark it almost looked like Maggy was naked. It didn't help that the petite sky had snuggled up to her in her sleep, her head resting on those large breasts. A series of ungentlemanly thoughts filled Diego's head and he blushed. He cursed himself as he turned away. He needed rest if he was going to actually accomplish something on his journey.

Cynthia stood before him as he turned around and he almost screamed. How had someone so big moved so quietly. “Why aren't you sleeping?” she whispered.

“I can't,” he responded weakly.

Cynthia sighed and grabbed his pants pulling them down, his member shooting out before him. “Of course,” she whispered. “Sit up, lets handle it.”

“Wait what?” Diego asked. “R-right here? What if they hear?”

“They won't if you sit still and be quiet,” Cynthia said as she removed her gauntlets and knelt in front of him. His large member standing before her. She grabbed it and started to stroke it up and down. Despite her attitude and swiftness of action she was very gentle and Diego was again shocked by her skill. He groaned at the pleasure.

Things were taking longer than expected however, several minutes went by and Diego refused to climax. He twisted and groaned but he did not peak. “Don't be so stubborn,” Cynthia whispered harshly. “Just let it out.”

“I c-cant,” he said his head turning slightly towards the sleeping girls.

“Fine, what do I have to do?” Cynthia asked, not exactly happy with her job at the moment. “And before you say anything I'm not having sex with you.”

Diego blushed and looked away. Eventually he did speak up. “Use your breasts,” he said softly.

The woman warrior sighed. “Men are all the same, its all they think about huh?” She let go of his member and reached behind her back. Diego heard a few latches spring open and her breastplate went lax. Reaching up Cynthia removed her plate and shoulder pads, gently placing them on the ground. Her bare chest was no in full display, Diego wished it wasn't so dark so he could see them in all of their glory but he would take this. Grabbing the bottom of each breast, Cynthia wrapped them around his hard member. “How is this?” she asked looking up at him.

“Amazing,” Diego whispered. They were so warm and soft. Slowly she started to massage his member between her breasts. It was a lot like her hand job but much softer and more gentle, the feeling was amazing.

“Do you like them, Mr. Hero?” she asked, her tone not so harsh now. She almost sounded sweet and embarrassed. “Do you like my boobs?”

He nodded rapidly in response. He had completely forgotten about the other girls in the room, it didn't matter now.

“Can you suck on it too?” he asked as his body shivered, his hands gripping the bed under him tightly.

Cynthia narrowed her eyes at him before sliding her mouth over the tip of his dick. He was lucky he was so big, a smaller member would be completely engulfed in her breasts. Her boobs gently massaged the sides of his shaft while her lips and tongue caressed the head. “Uugggh!” Diego moaned, doing his best to stay quiet. Cynthia's head bobbed up and down as she sucked on his member, a slight slurping noise resulting from her actions. “You are so good at this,” he whispered as his hips thrust forward, pushing his member deeper into her mouth. Cynthia blushed deeply at his words but Diego could not see in the dark.

Both of his hands grabbed her head as his back arched in pleasure. His semen flowed from his member into her mouth as his climaxed. Cynthia, prepared for this, quickly drank it down. Gently she removed his hands from her head and pulled away.

“Now get some sleep,” Cynthia said standing up. She reached for her equipment but Diego grabbed her wrist.

“Um, do you need me to help you?” he asked, his face flush and pointing to her loin cloth.

Despite herself Cynthia couldn't help but smile at the boy. “Thank you for the offer,” she then sweetly kissed his cheek. “But you need rest. Don't worry if you need me just ask.” She then gently laid him down.

Diego laid back, finally able to relax, but his heart was still beating as he watched Cynthia bend over to pick up her equipment. Her round bottom in full display. She was so beautiful and amazing. Sure she had been paid to pleasure him but he still couldn't help but admire her. She waved goodnight as she exited the room and Diego finally closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	3. The Power of God

It seemed being the son of a legendary hero had its benefits. After reaching the top of Najimi Tower they encountered an old man who simply gave Diego the thief's key after telling him about a dream that Ortega's son would arrive and need the key. After that, traveling north, they met another man in the village of Reeve who gave them a magic orb that could be used as a key to open a portal. This lead the team to the Kingdom of Romaly.

The king there gladly accepted the team of adventurers allowing them to rest and gather improved equipment, but in return he asked that they travel to Shampane Tower to the west. A band of rogues under a villain named Kandar had stolen the royal jewels.

“Why did you agree to do that?” Cynthia asked. The king had provided rooms for them all in the Romaly Royal Inn and Cynthia had entered Diego's room for her nightly duties. “This has nothing to do with defeating the dark lord. This Kandar person is just a bandit. It is a waste of time and adding danger we don't need.”

Diego frowned at the warrior. “But I'm I hero to all of these people, Cynthia,” Diego explained, sitting down on his plush bed. “They've done so much for us already because they know we are going after Baramos. Can't we at least return their treasures? Wouldn't refusing the request make me less of a hero?”

Cynthia regarded the young hero. Eventually she sighed and shook her head. “Fine, but I still think its is too dangerous,” she said with a slight blush and started to remove her breastplate.

“That's why I have you to keep me safe,” the young hero said, blushing brighter while looking up at the beautiful woman. She looked back at him, as if trying to judge his character. “Do you think you could take everything off tonight?” Diego requested while she paused. “I would like to see you naked for once. You are so beautiful.”

Cynthia blushed slightly at his words. “V-very well, you spoiled brat,” she said as she removed her loin cloth, boots and gauntlets. “Just when I was starting to respect you too,” she grumbled, despite blushing.

“Show me your ass,” Diego instructed her. Cynthia glared at him, but it was in her contract to do whatever he said as long as it didn't hinder the mission. She turned around and bent over slightly, displaying her large backside. The naked warrior then turned her head to regard Diego. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed as he looked at her in almost awe.

“Do you need anything else, Mr. Hero?” she asked, she wanted to sound upset with him but it came out much softer like she wanted to please the young man. Diego stood up and approached her sliding his hands up her hips. She winced slightly at his touch, but he was gentle so she couldn't really complain. He lovingly slid his hands around her soft round bottom, giving it a bit of a squeeze. Moving closer to her his hands moved to her breasts and gently caressed them as he pushed himself against her back. “T-this isn't helping you,” Cynthia tried to protest. However she didn't fight him, it was nice to be held for once and he was doing his best. She grunted as his hand started to rub her clitoris and his lips started to kiss her neck. The kid was really trying his best here. She blushed and shivered with the sensation.

She gasped slightly when his pants hit the ground and she felt his member slide between her legs. “N-no sex!” she protested. However his hand was on her weak spot and she didn't have the strength to fight him off. She shivered again as his member slid just under her privates.

“I promise I won't,” Diego whispered as his hips caused his member to slide back and forth under her wet privates.

Cynthia was almost disappointed that he wasn't aggressive about it, but knew this was for the best. He pressed her inner thighs together tightly so it hugged his member as it moved back and forth while rubbing the bottom of her privates. With his one hand on her clitoris and the other on her breast, them both moving back and forth, it wasn't that much different than sex.

Diego groaned in pleasure as her legs caressed his member. “Feels good?” Cynthia asked, hopeful. The young hero nodded as he sped up, his hips smacking her ass with each thrust. Cynthia moaned softly as his fingers slid inside of her, making love to her wet privates. “F-feels good...” she said to him in a breathy voice as he pleasured her at the same time. She looked back at the young man, her eyes full of desire, his eyes echoing the look. In the heat of the moment Cynthia gave Diego his first kiss, passionately locking her lips with his.

His hips and fingers doubled their speed as they kissed, his excitement going out of control. Cynthia suddenly moaned and shivered at he feeling. Her back arching with pleasure. This broke off the kiss, her eyes showing how she longed for more as she looked back at him. With a cry the two climaxed with each other. Her juice and his semen mixing as they gushed forward in front of them both.

Exhausted, Diego stumbled backwards and landed on his bed. Cynthia wanted to do the same, but the warrior had been through worse and was able to recover without falling down. With a sigh she grabbed a towel and cleaned up their little mess on the floor. “You are really pushing your luck, Mr. Hero,” Cynthia said to him, she wanted it to sound like a reprimand but she couldn't put any anger into her voice. She was getting pretty fond of him.

“I'm sorry,” Diego said, still recovering. “Uh hm....do you think, you might be able to....spend the night with me?” He blushed heavily at the request and looked away from her.

Cynthia could not hold back the smile, he was being very cute and earnest. She touched his cheek lovingly and he looked up at her. “I'm sorry Diego,” she said very simply, an honest smile on her face. “But thank you.” She then gave his forehead a kiss.

Diego silently watched the woman dress and leave his room. He sighed to himself softly as the door closed. He wished he understood his own feelings right now.

“Kandar stop!” Diego cried as he ran through the halls of the tall Shampane Tower. The bandit known as Kandar had started running with a large sack in his hands as soon as the team had reached his hideout. However the burly man with almost comically sized muscles had been easy to catch up to.

“ _BLAZE,”_ Sky cried out as she invoked one of her powerful magic spells. A wall of fire burst forth from in front of the fleeing bandit and his armored goons. The four of them stopped and turned to face the team of heroes. Kandar gestured with his heavy ax and his goons drew weapons to face Diego and his team.

Cynthia was too quick for the slow armored men however. Instantly she was in front of the first one and bashed his helmet with a powerful swing of her new shield. The blow was so powerful that it knocked him off balance and dented the helmet itself. Following her lead Diego shot forth his own blaze spell that hit the same goon with a small blast of flame, knocking him onto his back. Drawing swords, the hero and the warrior advanced on Kandar.

The huge man wore a hood over his face with a pair of eye holes so you couldn't see his face, but he was so muscular and his chest was bare so it was impossible to mistake him for anyone else. The bandit swung his huge ax with his right hand while protecting the sack with the royal jewels in his left hand. However the two worked as a team, their swords flashing in unison while their shields worked to protect each other. The massive brute was too slow to fight them alone.

Diego was happy to see that the two of them were so well in sync.

Sky was not fairing as well however. The small mage was very powerful but once one of the armored goons got close there was nothing she could do to fight back. In a matter of moments she was covered in cuts and bruises from the goons attacks. She simply could not cast a spell fast enough before another hit came at her. Her staff only barely saving her from deadly blows.

“Sister Maggy!” Diego cried out to the cleric. “Help Sky! She needs healing!” For the moment Cynthia was able to handle Kandar herself.

Maggy of course was not paying attention. She was jumping back and forth, easily avoiding the attacks from another goon. She giggled as she batted his helmet with her mace while he groaned in annoyance. She was so absorbed in her game with the goon she did not realize what else was going on.

“Go I have this!” Cynthia said as she sliced the sack of jewels from Kandar's hand. She blocked a powerful ax blow and countered with a heavy kick to his crotch. Her heavy armored boot crunched into his genitals and the powerful man doubled over in pain.

Sky's staff broke in half after another heavy blow. She cried out in terror, and squeezed her eyes shut as the goon's sword came in for the killing blow. However Diego appeared just in time. The goon's sword stabbing into Diego's stomach as he blocked the blow. Sky's eyes opened in shock as she saw Diego standing protectively before her. She blinked tears from her eyes and brought forth her hands filled with magical energy.  _“FIREBALL!!”_ she cried as a huge ball of fire engulfed the goon. He screamed in pain as his armor melted over him. 

Diego turned to see Sky. “Are you okay?” he asked before he dropped the ground in a pool of his own blood. Sky's eyes burst open at the scene and she shivered looking at the young hero, dying in front of her. She couldn't hold back the scream.

This finally drew Maggy's attention. She saw Diego on the ground and narrowed her eyes at the final goon.  _“GALE,”_ she invoked her wind magic that caused a powerful vortex to hit the goon and it easily cast him out of the tower's high window. 

Wasting no time she ran to Diego's body and knelt over him.  _“HEAL!”_ she brought forth the power of her magics and pale green light moved over Diego's body. Slowly his wound closed up but he didn't move or even breathe. Maggy's eyes filled with fear as he lay still.  _“HEAL HEAL!!!!”_ she cast her spell over and over again but to no effect. Tears streamed down her eyes as she realized she was not strong enough to help him now.

Sky was dumbfounded. “W-why did he...?”

Cynthia cursed as she looked back. At that moment Kandar took his chance and fled the fight, leaving the jewels on the ground. Quickly Cynthia gathered the jewels in the remains of the sack and ran to the others. “Sky cast a return spell, take us back to Romaly,” Cynthia commanded, taking the lead. The mage looked up at Cynthia confused. “The bishop of Romaly might still be able to help him. Do it!”

Shaking from her stupor, Sky blinked tears from her eyes.  _“RETURN.”_ The four were surrounded by magical light as she cast the spell and they instantly vanished from the tower.

Hours later Diego lay on a bed in an empty room. His wounds had been healed and his spirit returned to his body with the powerful prayer from Romaly's bishop. However he was still asleep. Maggy stood with the bishop as the looked over the young hero. She had assisted the bishop as much as she could have, refusing to leave Diego.

“Why isn't he waking up?” Maggy asked the old bishop.

“He just needs to recover his energy, child,” the elderly bishop explained with a kindly smile. “Just let him rest, he will be back on his feet in no time. You should join your friends and rest yourself. You are heroes in the kingdom for returning the jewels.”

Sister Maggy shook her head. “If its alright I would like to stay with him,” Maggy said her eyes focused on Diego.

The bishop's smile grew wider. “Of course,” he said patting her on the shoulder. “I will see you are not disturbed until he recovers. I'm sure you will be a great cleric one day.” With that he withdrew leaving Maggy alone with Diego.

Maggy approached Diego looking down at his young handsome face. He was naked on the table and he didn't even have a scar from his terrible wound. “I'm so sorry, my Lord Hero,” she said to him softly. “If I had been paying more attention this would never have happened. If I was a better cleric...” her words failed her as tears filled her eyes. “N-no I will make this better,” she stated as she wiped her tears from her face.

Without any hesitation she removed her tabard and the rest of her clothes so she was naked as well. She had read that one could transfer magical energy from one person to another with very close physical contact. The information came from a very informative magazine that was left by a nice man that had come to see her in Aliahan many times. He had given up his sin to her so many times, he was such a kindly soul.

“I'll make this better for you,” she said as she climbed on top of him. She pressed her body against his, he was warm and that made her blush. It felt good to be next to him like this. Still, nothing happened. He didn't even seem to notice her presence. Maggy frowned. Had she forgotten something? Desperate, she started to rub her body against his. Her breasts slid back and forth over his chest, tickling her nipples. She did her best to ignore the sensation as she worked. Eventually it worked! Something happened.

Maggy felt a poke between her legs. His privates were sticking up and growing in size. “Is that what is supposed to happen?” she asked. She continued to rub and his member stood up straight and grew even bigger. “Hmm,” she grumbled, not knowing what it meant. But it was pointing towards her privates. “Thats funny,” she muttered as the tip of his member touched her privates. “Could that be the key?”

She shook her head, this was no time for hesitation. Adjusting her position on top of him she sat down on his member and let it slide up into her privates. She cried out in pain as his member pushed its way inside of her. The pain was unexpected and intense. She gripped his chest as she bent over, trying to focus and remain in control. She knew she could handle this. Slowly she steadied her breath. It felt so warm inside of her, but he was so big she could hardly contain him.

But what did she have to do now? He still didn't move or awaken. With a sigh Maggy moved her hips up so she could get off of him. This wasn't working. However when she did Diego groaned slightly. This caused her to stop. Curious she moved back down, his member filling her again. He groaned again. It was working!

With a determined look she placed her hands on his chest and started to move up and down on his member. She would do this for him and she would suffer through it! As she moved his breathing grew heavy and he started to stir in his sleep. Maggy smiled with glee as she must be giving her energy to him, what other explanation was there?

Maggy eventually realized that the pain was gone and she was breathing quiet heavy as well. Her body shivered with the transfer of energy. The sensation was too difficult to describe but it was a lot like when sinners had filled her with sin, only so much more. “Uhh,” she groaned with the sensation. It was becoming too much. How much more did she have to do?

With a deep breath she sped up. She hoped this would make the process go faster. His breathing got deeper and heavier as she increased the speed. Her own breaths becoming more rapid. Her body started to sweat with the effort. She shivered at the sensation became incredibly intense. “God, please heal him!” she prayed. She looked up towards the heavens as she rocked on him up and down as fast as she could manage. Her large breasts bouncing up and down with each movement. She let out a loud moan that echoed in the stone room. She was glad for the thick walls of the church. Maggy was losing sense of herself, the sensation, it was too much, it felt good. It felt incredible!

“Please, please return to me, my Lord Hero!” she cried through a loud moan. It was becoming too much for her to take. The shivers were taking over her body, she twisted and her hands gripped Diego tightly. She had to hold on for his sake!

Then something happened. Diego cried out in his sleep, his body arched upwards. The movement shocked Maggy which caused her to pause. This was followed by a wave of heat and something filling Maggy. The sudden rush of sensation was too much for Maggy to handle. She cried out the feeling causing her body to rock back and her back arched. “Feelsh....shoo good,” she said with slurred words, her tongue sticking from her wide open mouth.

After that intense climax she fell forward on top of Diego. His breathing was slowly returning to normal. Sister Maggy frowned. Had this not worked? She rested her head on his shoulder cursing to herself. She had tried so hard. A few minutes later she figured she should just let him rest, like the bishop had said. She felt a bit sad as she removed his member from inside of her. She felt empty now.

The cleric quickly cleaned up after herself, whatever she had done had caused a bit of a mess. She then placed a blanket over him and dressed. She wiped one final tear from her eye as she turned to leave.

“Sis-ter?” Diego groaned from behind her. Maggy froze and then quickly turned back. Diego's head was turned and his eyes were open. “Where are we?” he asked tiredly. He yawned and rubbed his eye.

Maggy could not help herself. She was so happy to see him recovered that she ran over to him and pressed a deep kiss onto his lips. Diego's eyes bugged out at the sudden movement. Gently he pushed her back. “What happened?” he asked again. “Last thing I remember is fighting Kandar...”

The sister hugged his head to her chest as she openly wept tears of joy. “You're okay, Lord Hero,” she managed to say through the tears. “I saved you. Somehow God let me save you!” It had worked, God had given her the strength to save him. Thinking back on what happened before, God must have blessed her, why else did it feel that good? There was no other explanation.

Diego had no idea what was going on, but Maggy seemed happy and he just let himself enjoy the feeling of her chest against his head. Eventually he hugged her back warmly.

To be continued in

The Cave of Dreams


	4. Spring of Dreams

There was a loud hum in the tavern that night. Today was the first day of a new dynasty, a new king had been crowned in Romaly and everyone was celebrating. As a reward for returning the royal jewels the King of Romaly had given his title to Diego, despite his frequent objections. The hero destined to destroy evil was now the king of a nation.

This would have worried Cynthia considering the king was not allowed to leave his kingdom, but at this very tavern she heard that this is a stunt the king pulls all the time. He finds an excuse to make someone else king for a few days before reclaiming his title. Apparently this was a way to release the stress of rule or some such nonsense. The warrior was no longer worried about the quest but by this time she as well and truly drunk. It was too late to go back now.

“Aaah!” she sighed as she thumped another heavy mug onto the table. Her face was a deep red as she wiped the ale from her lips. She gave a slight hiccup and looked up to see Maggy sitting down at her table.

“My, can we afford so many drinks?” Maggy asked the inebriated Cynthia. The table was covered in glass mugs. “I thought we spent all of our money on supplies?”

“She only bought the first one,” Sky said dryly from the other side of the table. The small mage was engrossed in a thick book and didn't even look up at her comrades as she spoke to them. “Men have been buying all of them for her. Whenever she is thirsty she just winks at someone or flashes them and the drinks come in.”

“Oh my, that explains her dress,” Maggy pointed out. Cynthia's breastplates were no longer latched together and her breasts freely swayed apart. Every once and a while a nipple would show itself. There seemed to be a team of men at the next table trying their best to get a glance. Cynthia didn't seem to mind putting on a show. “Dear, is this really wise?” the cleric asked, concerned. “I've heard that ruffians who buy drunk girls drinks will always try to take advantage of them. The bishop told me that every time I went to buy a drink.”

Cynthia hiccuped again and then laughed a full bellied laugh that almost shook the table. “Bring 'em on!” she cried. “I could take everyone in this room!” If she had been sober that might have been the case. “Besides, all they want is sex. Its not like I haven't done that hundreds of times.”

“OH my!” Maggy exclaimed, putting her hands to her red cheeks. “I didn't know you were that sort of woman.” Even Sky, who looked disinterested, blushed at Cynthia's remark.

“Bah!” the warrior said with a dismissive wave of a mug. “I'm a chick and a merc, sometimes you just gotta have sex to get by in this crazy world. Before my training I was having sex all the time for anyone who would pay.” This admission even got Sky to put her book down. “Sin-thia my masters called me.” Cynthia looked up at her companions groggily, they were dumbfounded. “What? You weren't ever a slave? It wasn't so bad after I got used to it. Baramos' soldiers trained me real good. Course that was before Ortega killed them all and saved me. Taught me how to fight.....and here I am!” Her body slumped to the table and she dropped her mug. She then said something incoherent and started to snore, drooling slightly.

“Huh....” Sky said after a long moment of silence. “Did you know any of that? Or that she was trained by Ortega?”

“No,” Maggy said softly. “But I have a habit of getting people to confess their sins to me. Even people who don't know I am a cleric.” The small mage eyed Maggy and then rolled her eyes.

“How did I end up with these idiots?” she muttered to herself.

“There is no reason to be so mean, Lady Sky,” Maggy said with a cheerful smile as she walked up behind the mage. “We have to look out for each other and take care of the Lord Hero right?”

“Ugh the 'lord hero' is our biggest problem,” Sky groaned. “He is supposed to be some sort of amazing person, son of Ortega. But he is sloppy, lacks confidence, and he almost died the other day. How are we supposed to follow someone like that?”

“He did save your life though,” Maggy pointed out, the words in Sky's book drawing her attention. Sky blushed thinking back on it. “He almost died but he saved your life in the process and we are all stronger because of it. Besides I saw how you were looking at him after he fell.”

“Sh-shut up!” Sky stammered thinking back on how heroic Diego was and that she really did owe him her life. “He is nothing compared to his father.”

“There you go comparing him to Lord Ortega again, they are different people,” Maggy said logically. Sky grumbled and hated that Maggy was using common sense to lecture her. “Oh my!” Maggy started as she kept reading the words in Sky's book. Her face turned red. “Is this the stuff you read all the time?”

Sky's face erupted in a deep red blush as she slammed the book closed. “Th-that's private!” she yelled in the loud bar. “I didn't tell you that you could read it.”

“Erotic tales of Ortega's adventures?” Maggy giggled. “Sounds exciting. You don't need to be ashamed. But is this why you are constantly comparing the Lord Hero to his father? Are these the stories you are reading all the time?”

“I can do what I want in my free time and I don't need to get judged by you!” Sky screamed standing up suddenly.

“Oh Sky its okay I wasn't-” Maggy tried to comfort the embarrassed mage but Sky stormed off. The cleric sighed as she looked to Cynthia who was sleeping happily. Seems both of her friends had ties to the Lord Hero's father in one way or another. Cynthia's story had been a particularly sad one but she seemed to have accepted it and move on. Maggy decided to accept her sins in the name of God and forgive her.

“Here we are on another pointless quest,” Sky grumbled as the team moved into a dark and damp cave in the middle of a forest.

“There are people who need our help,” Diego said, lifting a torch so they could see into the cave. It seemed the cave was connected to a series of underground tunnels. “The people of Noaniels will die if we don't break the curse on them.” The team had discovered the town of Noaniels and found that everyone there was cursed to sleep forever. They then discovered that the Queen of the Elves had cursed the village, her daughter had run off with a human from Noaniels and she chose to curse them for it. Rumor had it that the two lovers had vanished into this cave.

“The real problem is the elf queen, we should be fighting her rather than doing her errands,” Sky pointed out. “She cursed these people even though she knew it wouldn't bring her daughter back.”

“The last thing we need is to be killing immortal monarchs,” Diego responded as they moved deeper into the cave.

“Or maybe you just thought the queen was too pretty to hurt?” Sky grumbled.

“Enough, there is no point in arguing, the hero is the leader of the party and we follow him, that is what we were paid to do!” Cynthia said sternly. Sky shut her mouth.

“ _SURROUND!”_ Maggy invoked her spell and the group of attacking mushroom shaped monsters started attacking the air before them. Her enchantment surrounded the monsters in an illusion making it so they couldn't see how far they were from the team. 

“Nice job,” Cynthia commented slicing another mushroom monster in half.

“ _FIREBALL_ !” Sky and Diego invoked at the same time, two orbs of flame shot forth from their hands and consumed the group of monsters. A moment later they were a pile of foul smelling ash. Sky glared at Diego for copying her magic and then approached Maggy. “When did your magic get so strong?” she asked, genuinely curious. 

“I don't know,” Maggy giggled, happy she was so useful to the team. She then ran over to Diego, hugging his arm to her chest. “But I think God has blessed me through the Lord Hero. Being close to him has made me stronger.”

“W-what?” Diego asked his face going red. “What are you talking about?” He turned to look at Cynthia whose eyes shot daggers at him. “I-I didn't do....”

“We'll talk about this later,” Cynthia interrupted him while walking in front of the group. The tunnel split into two directions. “For now we should split up, healers with fighters. Maggy you come with me, Diego you go with Sky.”

“What?” Sky exclaimed. “Why do I have to babysit the kid?”

“He has healing magic and can fight up close, I don't want a repeat of what happened at the tower, understood?” Cynthia explained with her no nonsense attitude. Sky could only blush slightly at the reminder. She then nodded as the warrior and cleric moved down one of the tunnels.

“C'mon,” Diego said with a sigh. “Lets get this over with.”

Sky continued to grumble to herself and Diego tried his best to ignore her complaints. After a long period of silence Diego started to feel awkward and spoke up. “You are well educated right?” he asked Sky, who was following him. “Do you know anything about these tunnels?”

After a minute the mage finally spoke up. “They say that there are several untapped bodies of water deep in this cave. One is a whole lake, while the other is a magical spring that is said to have healing properties. However this cannot be confirmed considering all of the monsters that live here.”

“Hmm,” Diego considered the information. “I hope those kids are alright then, this place isn't safe.”

“Don't pretend you care, you just want into the Elf Queen's dress,” Sky said dryly. This caused Diego to stop he clenched his fist and turned around.

“What is your problem?” he accused her. “All you ever do is complain. Are you trying to drive me crazy?”

“I can say anything I want, Hero-boy!” Sky shot back. “Nothing about this job says I need to agree with you or like you. You are nothing but a inferior version of your father, a huge disappointment!”

“Why are you so obsessed with my father?!” Diego cried. “I know I am not him, I'll never be him, but I have to do what I can to finish his quest. I'm ready to do what is needed of me. I am willing to sacrifice everything for that!”

His words made Sky pause for a second as she tried to hold back a blush. He had indeed sacrificed his life for her in Shampane Tower. “I-I...” she hesitated as she realized her heart was beating faster, thinking of how he had been so heroic. “I never asked for you to-”

Her words were cut off as a dozen slimy tentacles wrapped around her arms and legs, dragging her to the ground. She cried out in a panic as she tried to pull them off of her but they were to strong and slimy. Diego was having similar troubles, a series of tentacles wrapped around him as well. She tried to cast a spell but it was no use she couldn't while tied up like this.

With a slash of his sword the tentacles fell free from Diego's body and he moved to free Sky as well but the mage was quickly pulled into the darker part of the tunnel. “Sky!” he called after her. He ran forward with his torch and eventually caught up with Sky. A large slime monster smiled at him as Sky was absorbed into its gelatinous mass. Diego watched in horror as Sky struggled to escape the blue goo but could not.

Tentacles came at him again and Diego sliced them back with skilled sword swings. However it made no difference, the slime would just reform his limbs and attack again. The hero would not be able to defend himself forever. After deflecting a dozen tentacle slaps one finally got through and sliced his arm. The slime quickly dissolved the clothing around his elbow. Panicking he looked to the slime again to see Sky was unconscious inside of it, her clothes all but dissolved. Diego gritted his teeth. Fighting like this wasn't getting anywhere. “I'm sorry Sky!” he cried as he invoked a fireball spell. The ball of flame slammed into the slime and exploded. Slime shot in every direction and Sky fell to the ground, covered in a thin layer of ooze and nothing else. Only her large earrings had survived the encounter.

“Sky!” Diego cried out as he slid to her side, quickly casting a healing spell. He knew instantly that it wouldn't be enough. “I need to find Maggy, I need...” his words trailed off as he knew it would take too long to find the cleric or to run back to Romaly. “Healing spring.” He said as he picked Sky's small form up and started running.

Sky felt warm. She wasn't sure where she was or what happened, but she felt so warm. It felt amazing. She wanted to rest like this forever. But she then remembered Diego and the slime. He was fighting for his life to save her. What had happened?

Sky weakly opened her eyes and she was greeted with the sight of Diego looking down at her. He smiled genuinely as she awoke.

“Oh thank god you are alright,” he breathed a sigh of relief. He was holding her close and they both seemed to be floating in water.

“The healing spring?” Sky asked as she looked around. They seemed to be in a small pool of clear, almost glowing water. “It wasn't just a rumor?”

“No,” Diego laughed. “Once I saved you I brought you here, hoping you would recover. Its amazing that I was able to find it.”

Only then did Sky realize that Diego was naked in the water. Her eyes opening wider she realized she was naked too. She quickly tried to cover herself up and her face went pure red. “W-what did you do? Why are we naked?!” She tried to get angry at Diego but when she looked up at him she could only feel safe and warm in his arms. She found it strangely difficult to look away from him. He had saved her life again at great risk of his own.

“I am sorry,” he said softly. “All of your clothes were destroyed by the slime.” He blushed looking down at her. “But-um at least you are safe.” His hand gently slid up her back as he moved closer to her.

When had he become so handsome? Sky thought to herself and panicked as he moved closer. No this wasn't happening. He couldn't kiss her. If he did then she wouldn't be able to hold back anymore. She struggled against him in vane. “No, no Diego I-” her words were cut off as his lips pressed against hers. Her eyes wavered in a mix of fear and desperation. However slowly she fell into the kiss. It was so warm and wonderful and she couldn't fight her feelings any longer. She closed her eyes and kissed him back.

“Sorry about that,” Diego said softly looking down at her again. “I'm not sure what came over me. I was just so happy to see you recover and you looked so cute that I-” his words were cut off this time as she kissed him. It was a deep passionate and desperate kiss. Sky didn't know if it was the spring or the fact that she had just escaped death but she needed him now.

Diego's face blushed fiercely as he experienced a deep and passionate kiss. Even Cynthia had not kissed him like this. Sky no longer guarded herself and pressed her petite body against his naked body. He could feel her breasts against his chest. He couldn't help but be intensely aroused by her. However thoughts of Cynthia and her threats filled his mind.

Sky looked up at Diego, her wide eyes full of desire and a need for him. “Diego,” she said to him in a soft breath. “I need you.”

Cynthia left Diego's mind as he saw Sky look incredibly beautiful in this one moment. Grabbing her hips kissed her again, returning her deep passionate feelings. His member then pushed into her privates. He groaned as his large shaft filled her tight insides. She gasped at the sudden and intense sensation. Her whole body shivered. But it didn't hurt, it felt amazing. Maybe it was the spring but Sky didn't care. She wrapped her arms around Diego and started to move her hips, making love to the young hero. Diego echoed her movements. His hands slid down her body as they had sex, caressing her hips, bottom and breasts. His kisses moved to her neck, so she turned her head to give him easier access.

She held onto him tightly as she felt his member pierce deeply into her. She blushed heavily and moaned as she finally lived through the stories she always read about. And yet it was even more than she had ever expected. It felt too good to be real. “Diego!” she cried out, her voice echoing through the halls. “More,” she begged as he pressed a deep kiss onto his lips.

He turned her around and started thrusting into her from behind. Sky gripped the edge of the spring for support as he ravished her. Diego wasn't really sure what he was doing, he had just lost his virginity to a girl who hated him, he was just doing what his body wanted. Sky cried in pleasure as he thrust harder and deeper into her privates. He reached around and squeezed her perky breasts, her nipples poking his hands they were so hard. This caused her to squeal with pleasure.

Diego groaned with pleasure as he simply moved with instinct. This was all so overwhelming and he didn't know how much longer he could hold on. “Sky,” he breathed. “I don't know how much longer...”

“Fill me please,” Sky responded desperately as she turned her head to look at him. “Fill me.”

That was too much and Diego cried out in pleasure. His hips thrust forward and he climaxed inside of her tight privates. His seed filled her with warmth, there was so much it was overflowing.

Sky cried out in pleasure and her body shivered as semen filled her womb. Her back arched and her legs clamped tightly over his dick, holding in all of his warm seed. “Amashing!” she said through slurred words, her tongue sticking out of her mouth and her eyes rolling back with pleasure.

The two rested in each others arms, recovering their breath. Diego was not sure what was going on but knew he enjoyed holding the smaller woman. Sky smiled in his arms, feeling safe. She hoped he would never let her go.

Diego's eyes opened as he heard something. Looking up he saw they were surrounded by tentacle waving slimes. They had been so distracted that they hadn't notice them gather. Sky's cries had probably lured them here. There was no way they could defeat them all alone. Diego looked to his sword that he placed on the wall, too far to reach.

He looked to Sky to see her shivering again. But it wasn't fear this time. Her eyes opened and a look of pure hate filled them. “Don't you dare,” she whispered. Diego could see the water around her start to ripple as she levitated out of it. Her naked form started to glow with a deep red outline. “Ruin this moment!” she cried and spread her arms out wide. A wave of fire filled the room, the flames were hotter and brighter than anything Sky had done before. Diego dove into the water to protect himself. When he surfaced a moment later, all of the slimes were destroyed and the walls were charred black.

“When....did you learn that?” Diego asked, dumbfounded.

“I don't know....” Sky said softly looking in awe of what she had just done. She then looked at Diego and then down at his crotch, then back to his face. Diego blushed at the implication.

“I can't believe they killed themselves,” Diego said softly into his drink. The team had returned to Noaniels after the curse had been broken. Cynthia and Maggy had discovered the underground lake and a pair of bodies. On the shore had been a note explaining that if their parents would not accept their love, then maybe they would be accepted in the next world. Delivering this news to the elf queen had not made her happy but she did lift the curse. Diego did not feel good about it.

“Not every quest ends happily,” Cynthia said softly, patting Diego's back. “At least we were able to save these cursed people.” No one in Noaniels realized what had happened to them but they gladly rented the adventurers a room and food at the tavern.

“Right,” Diego said softly.

“Well its time for us to get some rest,” Cynthia said standing up. “Don't stay up too late, Diego.” Cynthia could tell she wouldn't need to do her nightly duties for Diego tonight. He was not in the mood.

As time passed Diego stayed at his table thinking to himself about the lost lovers. Could he really save the world if he couldn't save two desperate people in love? The inn keeper said that he was locking up but he allowed Diego stay down here if he needed to. Diego nodded as he was left alone in the tavern.

Sky came downstairs seeing Diego still moping at the table. She was dressed in a new green robe and boots after her dress had been destroyed. The elves had sold them this powerful Robe of Evasion as a gift for their hard work, and Sky needed the clothes.

“Don't get the wrong idea,” she said to him, crossing her arms. “What we did today was just me thanking you for saving my life twice.” Diego jumped up at her sudden words, he hadn't even realized she was there.

“Oh I uh,” Diego hadn't really thought about it much after hearing about the lovers. He blushed slightly. “Um alright I-”

“However more experimentation is required. That firebane spell I cast after our intercourse was one I had not been powerful enough to cast previously,” Sky explained as she walked up to Diego's table. The young hero slid his chair back to give her room.

“No, that was probably the magic spring right?” Diego asked, blushing and looking away.

“There is a chance of that, but as a hero your body has special properties and it is possible that that is what gave me that extra power boost,” Sky smiled as she turned around, bending over the table. She then lifted up the back of her robe, showing off her legs, bottom and exposed privates. “I believe further experimentation is required.” The small mage smiled at him seductively and spread her legs.

Despite himself Diego felt himself get hard looking at her.

“For the sake of the quest,” Sky said with a wink.

To be continued in

The Queen of Isis


	5. The Queen of Isis

“What news?” Diego asked as he saw Cynthia approach their table at the tavern.

“None,” she said with a shrug as she sat down. “No one seems to know anything about a magical key. If there is one around here, no one wants to talk about it.”

Diego crossed his arms and grumbled at that fact. Their thief key was slowly becoming useless as more and more doors had magical locks and a magical key was required to open them. They had heard a rumor that a magical key was in the city of Ashalam. It was a town of merchants and dealers on the boarder of a vast desert. The team had easily been able to acquire lots of new supplies as well as sell their old equipment but what they really needed was to get this magical key.

“Hmm maybe this can help,” Sky spoke up from her seat next to Diego. She had been silently reading a book for the last few minutes. “It says here that deep in the desert lies an ancient pyramid full of treasures from a long past age. A magic key would fit right in there.”

Diego rubbed his chin, considering the facts. “Yeah that makes sense, but traveling to a pyramid in the middle of a desert sounds incredibly dangerous. We don't even know the way. Is it really worth the effort? Odds are it isn't even there.”

“Good thing I found a guide!” Maggy spoke up as she neared the table. She was accompanied by another woman. This new person was short and had pink hair tied in the back in a high pony tail. She wore a blue vest and white baggy pants, which were the style in these desert towns. “Everyone meet Mimi.”

“Maggy how did you know we needed a guide to cross the desert?” Diego asked. “We only just came to that conclusion just now.”

“We weren't looking for guides? What were we looking for again?” Maggy asked looking up and putting a finger to her chin.

“Ugh never mind,” Diego sighed. “Anyway nice to meet you Mimi,” he offered a hand to the newcomer.

Mimi took it with a smile. “Its my pleasure cutie,” she said with a vigorous handshake. It reminded Diego of the other dealers in town. He blushed slightly at her words. “I'm a merchant who travels from here to Isis, trading wares. Its a long tough journey but I'll show you the way if you provide protection for me for free. Usually I have to hire mercenaries, but I'm sure I'll make much more of a profit this way.”

“Um sure,” Diego shrugged. “It sounds like a good deal, do you know where the pyramid is?”

“Of course, no one survives going there though,” Mimi said matter of factly. “Best if you head straight to Isis and meet with the Queen. I'm sure she'll want to meet this new hero. I'm sure glad I did.” She smiled at him flirtatiously while putting a hand on his leg. Sky, in response, grabbed Diego's arm and pulled him back from her, defensively. The small mage looked daggers at the dealer. Mimi only chuckled. “Whenever you folks are ready we can make for Isis.”

The desert had a fair share of monsters that came to attack them as the team traveled. However as time passed the heroes had learned to fight as a unit and any monster attack was quickly dealt with. Even Mimi was a fairly good fighter with her spear. However, where she was most useful was that she knew what pieces of each monster would sell for good money in the open market. Diego did his best to try and learn from her, and the pretty young dealer was more than happy to give the young hero some alone time.

Soon night came and the group was forced to set up camp. The desert could get very cold at night so it was best if they quickly bundled up in their tents. Diego snuggled in his bed roll and let the long day's journey overtake him. He quickly fell asleep. He awoke with a start a few minutes later as Sky sat down next to him. “Sky what are you doing?” Diego asked groggily.

The small mage blushed. “I was too cold in my tent and I was thinking I could share yours for warmth,” she said to him softly. Her hand slid up his chest tenderly. “When two bodies are close they share their warmth...” Her hand then slid down to his crotch and started to massage it. Diego was about to protest with his tent opened up yet again and Maggy entered.

“Oh are you here to commune with God too, Sky?” The sister asked as she saw Sky rubbing Diego's crotch.

“What?” Diego asked, doing his best not to be too loud. If Cynthia found them like this they'd all be dead.

“Every night when you are asleep I use your body to commune with God,” Maggy said with a shrug. “Its a very pleasant experience, we should all try it.” She then quickly started to take her clothes off.

Sky felt his member turn hard as Maggy undressed and then she turned to Diego with a look of fury in her eyes. “Is that how it is then?” Sky asked, she then stood up and took her clothes off as well.

“What are you two doing?!” Diego cried in a harsh whisper.

“That's it,” Maggy said happily as she stood next to Sky, both of them in the nude. “This is how it works.” Maggy pulled down Diego's blanket and pants to expose his member. “First we need to get it hard.”

Strength left Diego as Maggy started to lick the side of his member. Her tongue was gentle and slick. Diego shivered at the sensation. Cynthia's blow jobs were much more powerful but this was still really nice. Slowly his member started to point up more and more.

“See,” Maggy said with a smile. “Do you want to try Sky?”

Sky was blushing heavily. But she looked up at Maggy, her much larger breasts swaying in front of Diego, and her expression grew determined. She then started licking the other side of Diego's member. She was not experienced in this at all but she knew what to do, probably from those erotic stories she was always reading. “That's it!” Maggy said with a smile, feeling like a teacher. She then returned to licking Diego.

Diego could not hold back a moan as the two tongues worked in tandem with one another, pleasuring each side of him separately. “Oh god,” he groaned, his hands gripping his bed roll.

“Hehe, that's it!” Maggy said happy that he was invoking God. “Usually you are so quiet.”

“Do you really do this every nig-” he moaned again as her lips wrapped around the head of his member. Sky's tongue moved down and started to lick his testicles, not to be outdone by Maggy. Their mouths were so warm it was incredible. Diego's hips were starting to lose control thrusting up randomly into Maggy's mouth. Diego bit his lip as he held back a cry, his dick pulsing with pleasure and his semen shooting forth into Maggy's mouth.

In shock the Sister pulled back as his seed escaped his member. “Oh no we over did it,” she said with a frown. Diego's body shivered before his member went limp again. Maggy's frown deepened. “Did we miss our chance?” Grabbing a towel she gently cleaned up the mess Diego had caused.

Seeing her moment Sky grabbed her breasts and wrapped them around Diego's dick. This was her chance to prove she was better at this then Maggy. Her smaller breasts didn't wrap all the way around Diego but they were still soft and nice to the touch. Slowly she started to massage his member with her chest.

“Oh wow you are so smart, Lady Sky,” Maggy said as she watched Diego get erect again. “I never even considered that.”

Sky blushed at Maggy's words, or rather blushed harder than she currently was. However she wasn't ready for Maggy to start using her own breasts. The sister's much larger breasts pressed against Sky's breasts as the four in total started to massage Diego.

This was just too much for the young hero. He was tired and all of this was sensory overload. He wanted it to stop so he could get some sleep but they were making him feel too good. His member grew fully erect in a matter of moments.

Seeing her moment Sky pushed Maggy back. The sister was startled and fell onto her bare bottom, looking up at Sky in shock. “What was that for, Lady Sky?” she asked looking almost hurt and confused.

“I have to seize the moment,” Sky said as she straddled Diego, her privates rubbing the head of his dick.

“You want to commune first?” Maggy asked. “You should have said so.”

“Uughh!” Sky moaned as his member pierced up into her body. He was much harder and bigger than ever before. “Th-this is for his magical energy,” Sky moaned as she rocked up and down, having sex with Diego while riding him. “His semen is full of his pure magical energy. I need it to stay powerful!”

Diego was not convinced that was why Sky was having sex with him right now, but he didn't really care. Maggy watched, face blushing, as Sky rode him hard. She felt so tight right now it was incredible. Sky's small breasts bounced slightly with every motion she made. Her back arched in pleasure. “I just want more powerful magic,” she said to him through another moan. Her eyes were full of desire and pleasure as she looked down at him. “That's the ONLY reason!”

“Its the power of God, Lady Sky,” Maggy tried to explain. “Because he is the chosen hero of God, by being with him we can feel God's power.”

Sky moaned loudly as Diego's hips started to thrust up against his will. “It feels incredible!” she cried. Diego winced at the volume of her voice.

“Thats right, Lady Sky, pray to God,” Maggy encouraged her.

“Oh god!!” Sky called out to the sky above. Maggy smiled and nodded her head

Diego tensed as he couldn't take any more. His member erupted again filling Sky's small body with his seed. In response she tensed as well, her back arching and her head looking towards the heavens. “Feels shoooo amashing....” she said, the shivers of pleasure too intense for her to talk straight.

“Such a beautiful display,” Maggy smiled. “The two of you discovering the joys of faith.”

Sky was small and was the weakest of the group physically. She fell off of Diego as her body shivered still. She no longer had the strength to stand as she lay by his side.

Diego forced himself to sit up and look at Maggy as she prayed. “This is how you've been praying to God every night?” Diego asked. “Using my body?”

“Of course,” the sister replied with a smile. “Why do you think I've become so much stronger with my spells? God is giving me power through you.”

“How is that possible?” Diego asked incredulously. “I would have woken up.”

“Oh I usually cast a sleeping spell on you before I start,” Maggy shrugged. “I wouldn't want you to lose out on sleep because I wanted to pray. That would be selfish.”

Diego looked down, his eyes shadowed. He had lost his virginity to this girl while he was sleeping long before he did anything with Sky? This girl had been taking advantage of him! With a glare he tackled Maggy and pushed her to the ground, pinning her arms down.

“L-lord Hero?!” she looked up at him in shock and panic. “What are you doing? This isn't God's will!”

She squirmed under him but she could not escape his hold. “Maybe I want to see God though you this time?” Diego grumbled. Maggy looked up at him.

“I-I'm not sure if that's how it works- Aaaahh!” her words were cut off with a cry as Diego thrust himself into her. Without warning he started to thrust deeply inside of her at an intense pace. This was his third go of the night and didn't need to start out slow. Maggy didn't know what to do in this position and could only squirm as he fucked her roughly. “Lord Hero..I...don't think....this is....God's Will!” Her back arched as she started to feel the intense sensation.

Sky could only watch, still out of breath from feet away.

Maggy's cries turned into moans quickly. “So intense.....” she whispered as her body was used by Diego. Her head rolled back as her breathing grew deep and hot. “Oh God...I can feel you!” Her next moan was louder than any before. Maggy's hips started to match Diego pace and she looked up into his eyes, desire filling them. “No, don't stop, this is even better than before. Better than I could have imagined! Aaaahh!” Her legs wrapped around his waste. “More, more, faster, deeper, harder!”

Diego cried out as he thrust into her with everything he had. Their bodies rubbing against each other, Maggy's body squirming more and more as she lost control. “God, oh God!!!” The two of them went still and arched their backs in unison. Maggy's eyes rolled back into her head as Diego's dick filled her with semen. Her lips worked but no words came out.

Absolutely exhausted Diego fell back onto his bed roll. Moments later he was asleep.

Diego awoke feeling incredibly hot. The sun over the desert quickly heated up his tent. However as he opened his eyes he realized that wasn't the only reason. On his right Sky lay pressed against him, fully nude, and on his right lay Maggy in the same position. He instantly remembered what had happened the night before. His member went erect suddenly. He panicked knowing what these girls might try if they saw it like that.

This young hero found that he had very intimate relations with all of his companions now. However none of them loved him. One did it for money, another because she thought it brought her closer to God, and even the practical Sky believed that his magical energy was powering her up through sex. He frowned. The romantic inside of him wanted these girls to love him, or at least one of them. But he also knew he would never be able to reject their advances.

“Nice display Cutie,” Mimi said with a laugh. Diego's head shot up to see the dealer standing just inside his tent's entrance. She winked at him and Diego tried to cover himself up, but his two lovers were holding his arms hostage in their sleep. “You guys put on quite the show last night, I'm a little jealous.”

“D-did Cynthia hear too?” Diego asked fearfully.

Mimi laughed and produced a small and empty flask. “This is strong liqueur, even your large friend couldn't stay awake after drinking all of it. She was fast asleep by the time you guys were really making noise.”

“Why are you protecting me?” Diego whispered.

“I figure its good for the hero son of Ortega to owe me a favor,” she smiled. She knelt down in front of him and poked the head of his member. Diego winced as she licked her lips. “Who would have thought that such a cutie was packing something like this?” Diego never would have thought that the cute girl before him was such a schemer.

“Next time you are in the area look me up,” Mimi said as she stood up. Diego nodded and Mimi smiled. “Good, now get dressed, who knows how long your warrior friend will stay asleep in this sun.”

The Kingdom of Isis was a paradise hidden in the desert. One moment Diego was struggling through the sand dunes and the next he was surrounded by water and lush greenery. The town was a thriving place of trade while the palace was thing of great beauty. Inside the palace were countless works of art and flowers of all colors and shapes. It was incredible to find a place like this after traveling through the desert. Also it seemed that everyone inside the palace was female, the guards, the servants, everyone was a beautiful woman. This place was so magical, Diego could hardly believe it.

The throne room was the centerpiece of the palace. Water ran through the sides like little streams, children laughed, played and sang, and beautiful women tended the many small gardens. At its head sat the throne and the Queen of Isis. She was the most beautiful woman Diego had ever seen. Her skin was a dark cinnamon color, her hair was black and done up into a bun. She wore a tight white dress that showed off her curves, with no sleeves and it was topped by a series of incredible golden necklaces. Her face looked like a painting it was so flawless, her age was hard to guess. Makeup enhanced her already natural beauty, which seemed to be the style in this city.

Diego dropped to one knee reflexively, he didn't know if it was because she was queen or because she was just so beautiful. His team followed suit and remained quiet.

“So you are the son of Ortega, Diego, future hero of our land,” the queen stated as she gracefully stood from her throne. Diego looked up at her and did his best not to stare, his mother always told him it was impolite to stare. The queen chuckled a soft laugh that sounded like chiming bells. “It is alright to look my dear Diego, I am the Queen of Isis, my beauty is legendary and many come here just to get a glimpse of me.” Diego nodded and was about to say something but the Queen continued. “However I feel that you are here for a different reason, a shame really,” she pouted her face slightly and winked at Diego, causing him to blush. “Whatever it is, it can wait. You four are probably covered in sand and smell of sweat. I have prepared bathes for you.” She clapped her hands and a pair of beautiful red haired servants appeared, leading Diego down one corridor and the girls down another.

The water felt amazing on Diego skin. After all of his traveling this was the first real time he got to wash. He lay in the corner of the massive bath and just let himself soak. He could feel the soap in the water wash away all the grime on his body. He felt like a new man.

“Enjoying yourself?” came a soft voice behind him.

“Very much,” Diego returned with a smile. He turned to regard to voice and he gasped to see the Queen of Isis, completely naked, slowly descend into the bath.

She let out a long sigh before regarding Diego. “I'm sorry, I hope you don't mind that I joined you?”

Diego quickly shook his head as he tried to find his voice. “O-of course not!” he blurted out. “I just wasn't expecting you to show up like this.”

The queen smiled. “I needed a bath as well and I figured we could talk about why you are here,” she explained.

The young hero nodded. He guessed that made sense. And with a woman as powerful and arrogant as this queen, who would tell her no? “My companions and I are searching for a powerful item called the magic key,” Diego explained. “We have heard rumors that it lies in the pyramid to the north of here, as well as many riches and magical items. With your permission we wish to take these things so we might continue our quest to defeat the dark lord Baramos.”

“Well you certainly are cheeky,” the queen said floating over to Diego. Her large, perfectly shaped breasts floating on the surface of the water. “You come to my kingdom in hopes of stealing our ancient treasures?” Diego nodded. As far as he was concerned all kingdoms needed to help him defeat Baramos, it was in everyone's best interest. The queen laughed lightly at his reaction. “I understand many valuable things hide behind magic doors now, your quest will be almost impossible without a way to open all of them.” She moved even closer to the young man. “Even my personal bed chambers are locked with a magical door,” these last words came as a whisper in his ear. He couldn't help but feel it was an invitation.

Diego did his best to steady his breath. Women had been all over him these last few days in ways he could not predict or control. While it wouldn't be completely unwelcome from this queen, he didn't want to be unprepared for it. “Please your majesty,” Diego said when he regained his composure. “We need your blessing and probably your help.”

The queen smiled at him, this one an earnest smile not her usual one that seemed to exude arrogance and power. “I like you, you are cute and honest,” she said touching his cheek with a wet hand. He was sure she could feel the heat burning from it. “When your father came to me and asked the same thing I told him no. He respected my wishes and left without the key. Seems someone like Ortega didn't need it to progress on his journey.”

Diego's fist shook under the water. Once again he was being told that he was a lesser man than his father. “My father is dead, your majesty,” Diego said softly controlling his annoyance. “And maybe it is due to the fact that he wouldn't accept any help. Please, for the sake of your kingdom and all the world's kingdoms, let me go to the pyramid.”

The Queen of Isis held his gaze for a moment, Diego didn't even blink. She smiled deeper now. “Of course, but be warned, it is full of monsters and traps,” the queen said as she stepped from the bath, water dripping down her curvacious form. Despite himself Diego couldn't help but gaze at her perfect ass. “I suggest listening to the words of the children here,” she said accepting a towel from a servant. “The words of the young can be full of unexpected wisdom.”

As she left Diego sat, confused by her words. Outside of his room some children were playing some sort of game similar to hop-scotch. With every step they took they recited part of a school rhyme, however it didn't actually rhyme.

“Left of the east, and right of the west, then left of the west, and right of the east,” was the refrain. Diego chose to commit that to memory.

“I knew it!” Diego exclaimed as he discovered another room of switches. The was the second room and it was on the west side of the pyramid. Both rooms had two switches in them, this was what the rhyme was talking about! “I know what to do,” he cried out to his team.

“Great then do it!” Cynthia cried back. Her new axe cleaved another mummy in half but another just took its place. “We can't hold them back forever.” At her side Maggy crushed the head of another mummy with her mace and Sky blasted a group of them with a large spell of fire. Her magic was much stronger than it was before, but Diego didn't really want to think about it.

Remembering the rhyme Diego first pulled the switch on the left in the east room, then the right switch in the west room, then the left switch in that room, before returning to the east room to pull the final switch. Immediately he heard the loud rumble of two stone doors opening. He ran back to the group and blasted a mummy with a blaze spell. “I did it lets go! Maggy cover our tracks.”

The sister nodded spreading her hands before the charging mummies. “ _SURROUND!_ ” she invoked her illusion spell. Instantly the group of mummies stopped and looked around, completely confused. Her magic had grown much stronger as well. Again Diego didn't want to think about it as he lead the group to the opened doors and the treasure room.

“Yes,” Diego cried in victory as he found the magic key, it was laying on top of a pile of gold. “Gather what you can and then Sky, cast the Evac spell. That illusion won't hold the mummies at bay forever.” The hero smiled. This key would be incredibly useful and this money would fund their journey for a long time to come.

Diego swallowed hard as he turned the key. He expected this was going to be a trap of some sort but he couldn't stop himself. He heard the door's lock click open and then nothing happened. His heart was beating fast as he stood in the dark hall. The whole palace was dark now, only a few guards patrolled outside and they had ignored Diego. Before him stood the door to the queen's royal chambers. And as she had said, the door could be opened with the magical key. Did she really want him to open it this night? He breathed deeply trying to slow his heartbeat. The girls were out on the town enjoying their new riches, he hoped they wouldn't spend too much on food and drink. But that meant none of them would notice what he was doing now.

With a deep breath he opened the door. Inside the large and luxurious room was a massive bed in its center. On the bed lay the Queen of Isis, completely naked and even more beautiful than he remembered. Slowly he approached her and she sat up to look at him. “I think congratulations are in order, my young hero,” she said softly. “If you are here that means you solved the puzzle of the pyramid and gained its riches.”

“Y-yes your majesty,” he said softly, not wanting to be too loud. “And I have come here to you, like you instructed...” he let his words trail off. She was so beautiful and naked, it was hard to focus.

“For your reward?” she asked innocently and batting her eye lashes. Her smiled became devilish and knowing as she spread her legs, her privates shaved clean to provide a clear picture of her womanhood. “I couldn't have Ortega but perhaps his son will really appreciate my company?”

Her words destroyed the mood for Diego instantly. “Again with my father,” he groaned. The queen's erotic smile vanished instantly. “Is that why everyone pretends to want me? Because my father was so famous?”

“Oh uh I'm sorry Diego,” the queen said, slightly flustered by his reaction. “I just-”

“Is this some way to get back at my dead father for rejecting you? Do you plan all such things for married men who stay loyal to their wives?” Diego accused. “I feel like every women I've ever met wants to use me for my money, or my magic or because they think it makes God happy, or whatever! Do you even care about me?”

The queen's look turned to one of pity. “Oh Diego my dear, I am sorry,” she stood up and gently hugged Diego. Despite his anger her proximity caused him to get excited again. “Don't think poorly on us women. We aren't trying to use you. These are trying times for everyone. The monsters of Baramos attack cities every day. I constantly have to retain a look of confidence to encourage my people. I'm sure all of your friends feel the same pressures when they have to protect you. Maybe we all have excuses but we want to forget our troubles in the arms of a brave and heroic man.”

She gently rubbed his back and Diego could feel his anger wash away. “You have a strange feeling to you Diego, gentle yet strong, kind and yet fierce. Women are attracted to you because you are who you are, not because how you were born. Have more confidence in yourself. Did it ever occur to you that women want to sleep with you because they like you? That you are desirable?”

Diego shook his head. “I just don't feel like I deserve it, everyone would be happier with my father...” he said softly.

“I'm happier with you Diego,” the queen said softly, looking into his eyes. She then kissed him lovingly. Diego could not help but kiss her back and return her embrace.

“Uhh that's right,” the queen said as she lay on her back and Diego, now also nude, leaned over her. His lips were wrapped around her nipple and his tongue caressed it just as he had been instructed. The two had spent the night together but Diego did not have sex with her. However early that morning the Queen had a proposal.

_“The kingdoms in this world are full of women who will be attracted to you and will have things you want, best you learn how to become a great lover. For the sake of your quest if nothing else,”_ she had hold him. Diego agreed after he realized he would probably regret not taking this chance with the world's most beautiful woman.

As he suckled and pleasured her nipple, his other hand gently rubbed the privates between her legs. The queen's hips rocked back and forth at the sensation. “Very good,” she whispered to him erotically. “Women like it when you take the initiative. Just as long as you listen to them when you do. A hero knows when no means no.” After the small instruction she moaned once more. “You're really skilled at this,” she said with a shuddering breath. “Now kiss me.”

Without hesitation he pressed his lips against hers in a deep and passionate kiss. She returned his feelings, it seemed she was as aroused as he was. His fingers moved deeper inside of her and she moaned into the kiss, her arms wrapping around him. Diego was growing confident with his skills, her instructions had been very clear and he was always a quick learner.

The queen sighed as he pulled out of the kiss. “Now my hero,” she said to him in a breathy voice. “I am ready for you.”

“What do you mean?” he asked with a devious smile.

The queen shivered and laughed slightly. “You evil boy,” she grinned at him as her hands grew tighter around him.

“You will have to tell me what you want,” he told her, his caresses growing slower.

“Uhhh, maybe I taught you too well,” she groaned. “I want you inside of me, Diego. Make love to me.” She looked deeply into his eyes.

“As you wish,” he whispered in response and slowly pushed his member into her privates. She moaned as he filled her up, his long member more than she was ready for.

“Impressive,” she complimented him. She then smiled as she started to move her hips, swiveling them in such a way that Diego had never seen. He suddenly moaned as his member was massaged from inside of her in a way he had never felt before. “Don't forget who you are dealing with,” she said with a confident smile.

Diego pushed a kiss onto her lips and started thrusting harder, using his strength to overpower her technique. The queen moaned deeply and pressed her body against his. Their movements were long and deep. While his times with other women were much more frantic this was far more intense and intimate. Their moans and bodies were in sync. Diego started to kiss the side of her neck passionately, his left hand massaging her breast. The queen gave a stammering sigh in response, her hands gently stroking his back and rubbing his neck.

This went on for what seemed like forever. The pleasure just kept building as their movements grew more and more intense. Sweat covered their bodies as they fought to stay in control and not lose themselves to the feeling. The queen's moans grew more and more frequent while growing in volume. Diego could not help but echo her moans, for he had lost most of his control and was moving only on instinct.

“D-Diego,” the queen managed to say through her long breaths and moans. “You have done well, y-you may cum inside of me.”

The young hero almost stopped his movements at her words. “But, what if you get pregnant?” he asked, suddenly lucid.

She smiled up at him. “Then you will be a king after Baramos is defeated,” she said looking deeply into his eyes. This destroyed any sort of focus Diego had. His body started to shiver and his back arched in pleasure. His hips started rocking faster and at an irregular pace. The queen moaned loudly.

“Yes!” she cried. “I'm cumming!” Her body arched, pressing herself against him. Diego cried out as his member burst forth his seed. His hot semen came flooding into the queen's body as she echoed his cry. His orgasm was intense, several waves of semen pumped from his member into his partner's body. In response the queen continued to twist and convulse in pleasure. The whole experience was so incredible it was like they were both having multiple orgasms at once.

And suddenly it was over. The two of them fell back on the large bed. The Queen of Isis in his arms, and he in hers. Diego never remembered being so tired before in his life, his heart was beating quickly and he fought to control his breath. The queen was in a similar state as she looked up at him lovingly.

When they had both finally calmed down, and they were enjoying the afterglow the queen sat up and produced a small box. “It is time for your reward,” she said to him softly, her other hand stroking his hair.

“Another one?” he asked, confused.

“No silly, what we just did was no reward, it was a lesson, as well as something we agreed to do as adults,” she explained with a smile. Diego couldn't help but grin at her words. For once sex actually made sense in his life.

The queen opened the box and a small silver ring sat inside. A pale green gem shined on top. “This is a magical ring,” she explained. “Whenever you feel low on energy put it on and focus on it. It will recharge you instantly.”

“Will that allow me to cast more magic?” Diego asked, taking the ring.

“Yes,” the queen answered. “But it will also allow you to keep your stamina up in other situations.” Diego's eyes opened wide at the implications she was making. “Those girls on your team will need your love as well, and three women are difficult for one man to handle.”

Diego nodded, holding the gift. This had been a strange encounter for him, but he felt more confident than ever. He wasn't going to let these girls control him sexually anymore. For the first time since the start of his journey he really felt like he could accomplish it.

To be continued in

A Spicy Encounter


	6. A Spicey Encounter

“PEPPER!” cried the King of Portuga as he stood tall from his throne. Diego and company were shocked by the sudden outburst, Diego having to take a step back to risk falling over.

“Excuse me your majesty?” Diego asked, regaining his footing. The chancellor at the king's side could only sigh and rest his face in his palm.

“Pepper my young hero, that is what I require!” the King declared as he stepped down from his throne and approached Diego. “You require a ship to sail the great seas of this world? Then I require pepper. You do this for me and I will gladly lend you my greatest and fastest ship as well as my best sailors who would gladly take you anywhere in this world. All I require is pepper!” The king laughed happily, his large belly shaking with his movements. He then patted Diego on the back with vigor. “Seems like a fair trade, eh?”

Diego was a bit dumbfounded by the King's words. After taking a moment to regain his composure the young hero turned to the King. “Of course your majesty, it seems like a fair trade,” he said with a smile. After his encounter with the Queen of Isis Diego had been more confident in himself, even if he had no idea what he was doing. “But, uhh, what is this pepper?”

The King of Portuga turned to Diego in shock. “My poor lad, you do not know the joys of pepper?!” he said patting Diego on the shoulder, comfortingly. “It is the greatest spice in all the world. It can turn nearly any dish into a great joy to the taste buds. I personally cannot get enough of it, and our stores are empty. With Baramos' monsters roaming the world I haven't been able to get more. But a team of heroes should have no problem retrieving some for me and my kingdom.”

Diego nodded, he understood now. Of course why food seasoning was so important to this king was beyond Diego, but he felt it best not to question it. “Very well your majesty, just tell us where to go and we will fetch you your pepper,” Diego did his best to seem the dashing adventurer that was expected of him, giving a confident smile.

“Good GOOD!” the king laughed. “Head east past the mountains of Ashalam and you will find the city of Baharata. Pepper is sold there for a fair price. Return to me with as much pepper as you can hold and my ship will be yours.” Diego bowed respectfully before turning to leave on his newest quest.

“This is by far the stupidest quest we have taken thus far,” Sky muttered as they left the audience chamber.

“I'm not going to argue with you there,” Diego admitted. “But in order to find Baramos' lair we need a ship so we can explore more of the world. Portuga has the only ships worthy of such a journey and the king owns all of them. We do this simple thing for him and we'll have our ship.”

Cynthia awoke with a start. She looked around, panicking slightly as she tried to catch her breath. She was covered in a hot sweat and she looked down at her crotch to see she was fairly moist down there. The last few weeks had been very frustrating for Cynthia, sexually. After they gained the riches of the pyramid Diego had changed. He was no longer the confused and sexually needy little boy. He was now confident and he rarely, if ever, asked Cynthia for her services at night. She liked that he was growing up into a man but it seemed she was no longer needed for relieve his sexual desires. Weren't they supposed to get stronger the older he got?

She drew her sword and stabbed it into the earth in frustration. They had never had sex but now she wasn't even getting touched by him. It seemed she had developed a dependance on him to an extent. While most men were okay with oggling her they were threatened by her height and strength and dress. Also her first reaction to men who got too close was to punch them. But Cynthia was a sexual being, she had had sex hundreds of times when she was a slave and she had gotten used to it. Now that it was suddenly out of her life she missed it. But the last thing she was going to do was go to Diego and beg him for sex. She at least had a little pride left.

“You alright?” Sky asked looking up from her book. Cynthia pointed her sword at the sound of the noise. Sky only raised an eyebrow at her.

“A little jumpy I guess,” Cynthia groaned. If Sky was on watch that meant the sun was about to come up. She sheathed her sword and stood up, adjusting her breast plate. “Um, does Diego seem any different to you recently?” Cynthia asked Sky.

“Uhh,” Sky stalled, looking away. “No he is still as annoying as ever.” She quickly pushed her face into her book to hide her blush. Cynthia raised an eyebrow at the mage but didn't push it. She always had been harsh towards Diego but recently she had been more and more friendly towards him. She even acted a little jealous when Mimi was flirting with him. “But I guess,” she added quietly. “He is more useful than I give him credit for.”

Cynthia nodded and sighed. She needed to work out her frustrations. “I'm going to scout the area,” she told Sky, grabbing her shield and helmet. “Maybe I'll get lucky and find the bandits who have a base around here.”

Sky looked up. “What? Don't you want help?” she asked grabbing her hat.

“No no!” the warrior cried a little too harshly, causing Sky to jump at her words. “Sorry, I just need to be alone for a while.” Without looking back she trudged into the thick woods.

The team had been exploring these woods for a few days now, they were huge and difficult to navigate. But Baharata had suffered from a few terrible kidnappings and the spice shop owner refused to sell anything until his daughter was found. Diego had agreed to find these bandits but the search was proving to be difficult.

Cynthia wasn't really sure what she was doing in these dark woods alone. Was she really trying to find to relieve her sexual frustrations? Was she going to touch her self in the woods? Her sword came down on a tree branch, slicing it in half with no effort. No, she wasn't that desperate yet. She just needed to distract herself. When they returned to Portuga she would find someone at the tavern to relieve herself, best to find these bandits now.

She heard a ruffling through the trees, instantly she tensed and listened, readying her sword and shield. The ruffling came again, and this was followed by the sound of bells. Was it bells? Or was it someone laughing? Another laugh came from the opposite direction. Cynthia started to think that wandering off on her own was a mistake. This had to be a trap.

A sudden lash of pain came to her back with a cracking noise. The warrior turned to face her attacker but she only saw a slender form standing in the shadows that quickly retreated. “Come back!” the warrior cried moving to chase her attacker, but her foot stepped on a bottle in the middle of the woods. Where had that come from? Losing her balance Cynthia fell onto her bottom hard. She was losing her touch.

Another giggle came from the darkness and Cynthia saw another figure moving towards her. It quickly flipped through the trees before striking Cynthia in the side of her head with a kick. This only caused Cynthia's ears to ring slightly, her helmet completely protecting her. Her attacker quickly fell to the ground holding her foot in pain. The warrior smiled at the bandit's stupid mistake and she quickly stood to attack. However before she could get close she felt another presence behind her, this was far more threatening.

She turned to see a massive figure looming over her. His bare chest rippled with muscles and his face covered in a dark hood with a pair of eye holes. “Kandar!” she cried as she lifted her shield. Instantly the large man's ax crashed into it. Cynthia could feel the energy reverberating through her shield before it suddenly burst into a shower of metal splinters. That was no normal weapon!

Cynthia jumped to the side to avoid another ax strike. She grabbed her weapon in both hands and sliced at the bandit boss. Kandar avoided the attack and countered. He had gotten better since the last time they had fought.

“I'll have revenge for our last fight!” the bandit boss growled. Cynthia smirked as she remembered how she ended the fight, kicking him in the groin with all of her strength.

“Been having trouble keeping it up?” she taunted as she dodged another attack. His weapon was dangerous but he was still slow as ever. She moved to counter but a whip wrapped around her ankle and Cynthia dropped to the ground, losing grip on her sword as well.

The warrior woman tried her best to roll away from Kandar's next attack but she was greeted by a smiling woman's face and a head of curly blond hair. “Surprise!” she said before blowing colored dust into Cynthia's face. She coughed as she tried to fan the dust from her but it seemed to have been poisoned. She could feel her body grow numb and her eyes grow heavy. She looked up to see Kandar, the blond girl and another female figure loom over her. Then it all went dark.

When Cynthia awoke she felt stiff and uncomfortable. Her arms were chained to a wall above her head, and she sat on a stone floor. Her helmet and weapons were gone of course, as well as her gauntlets and boots. The room looked to be some sort of jail cell, the only exit was a door covered in metal bars. It was your cliche dungeon it seemed. She fought against her bonds and they loosened slightly but not enough for her to break out right away. If she struggled for a while she might be able to free herself but it would cause a lot of noise and she doubted Kandar would just ignore her.

“Finally awake?” Kandar asked as he squeezed his huge body into the room. He still wore only a hood on his head and a sight speedo around his hips.

“You always wear that stupid looking hood?” Cynthia asked with a raised eyebrow.

“N-no one can identify me if I'm wearing this,” the mountain of a man explained. Cynthia wanted to point out that few men had his stature and that the hood only made him look silly, but figured it wasn't worth the effort.

“So you finally managed to get some allies that weren't so useless,” Cynthia changed the subject. “Honestly I'm surprised a man like you could convince two girls to help you.”

Kandar growled. “Mouse and Bunny are my cousins,” he explained with narrow eyes.

“Ah now that makes sense,” Cynthia said with a nod of her head. “But uhh, what kind of names are Mouse and Bunny?”

Kandar punched the wall over her head and the whole room shook. “Do not insult my family bitch,” he said trying to look menacing. However Cynthia couldn't take the bandit seriously. She looked down from his face, trying not to laugh and was face to face with his crotch. His package was huge, it seemed to match his body. She blushed just thinking about it. However it also gave her an idea.

“I'm sorry,” Cynthia said looking back up at him, trying to make her eyes look big and innocent while the blush was fresh on her cheeks. “I'm just so scared, I don't want you to hurt me.” She tried her best to raise her voice an octave so she sounded more vulnerable. Some guys got off on that back when she was Sin-thia. She was of course way out of practice. But from the look in Kandar's eyes she could see that it was good enough for this simpleton.

“Why shouldn't I?” he said looming over her. “You have no idea the pain you have caused me.”

“But but-” she pretended to stammer. “I can make up for it, you'll see....” she lifted her bare foot up and started to massage his member through his cloth speedo.

“H-hey!” he protested at the movement but didn't move away. Instantly Cynthia could feel him get harder. Gently she used her foot and toes to massage his shaft, some guys had been into this too. Kandar grunted as he got hotter.

Cynthia giggled. “See I can be useful, little Kandar seems to think so,” her toes pinched the side of his speedo and pulled it back to reveal his member. He was enormous and his dick leaped up once it was free. “M-maybe not so little.” Cynthia said softly as her face blushed. She felt herself get moist just looking at it. Her foot and toes started to rub it back and forth. “No need to hurt me if I can make you feel good right?”

Kandar stepped forward and thrust his huge member into her mouth. Cynthia wanted to cry out in surprise. It was so big she didn't think the whole thing would fit. However she was able to get her lips around his shaft. Slowly he rocked his hips back and forth, making love to her mouth. Cynthia did her best to keep up with him. Her tongue working overtime to caress the head of his dick and tickle the tip the way she knew men loved. She rocked her neck back and forth as she sucked the length of his dick. She greedily slurped him, becoming more aggressive than Kandar had been a moment before. The huge bandit groaned in pleasure.

“You enjoy this a lot don't you, little slut?” Kandar asked. Cynthia looked up at him her eyes wide and innocent, and nodded eagerly, his dick still in her mouth. This turned Kandar on even more as he grabbed her head and sped up his thrusting.

Cynthia closed her eyes and focused solely on pleasuring this man. She sucked with everything she had and took him inside as far as it could go. She felt herself get wet between her legs, it had been so long since anyone had been so sexually aggressive with her.

Kandar's groans grew louder and his body started to twist. Cynthia could feel his dick bulge in her mouth and knew it was coming. The bandit cried out as his semen filled her mouth. The warrior woman drank it down with vigor. There was so much it almost overwhelmed her but she couldn't risk messing this up. A moment later she was finished and pulled her mouth from his genitals. “Thanks for the meal,” she said to him softly, looking up at him with desire filled eyes.

The bandit boss stumbled backwards as he tried to recover from what just happened. Cynthia could tell he was not very experienced. She pouted to him. “You aren't done already, are you Mr. Kandar?” she asked as she spread her legs wide, hoping that her loin cloth had shifted enough to show off her privates.

The large man stumbled forward and ripped her chains out of the wall easily. The warrior woman gawked for a moment at his incredible strength. He then threw her to the ground and pulled off her loin cloth. “Be gentle,” she asked while looking up at him, trying to look helpless.

Truth was she could probably knock him out now, her hands were chained but it could be used as a weapon. But the cell was still locked and Kandar obviously wasn't hiding a key anywhere. She still needed to bide her time.

His member pushed into her without hesitation. Her soaking privates were well lubricated but he was so big she felt she would split apart. She cried out in shock at the sensation, it was impossible to describe. He filled her up so much!

Kandar started rocking his hips back and forth, having sex with her privates, which squeezed him tightly. Cynthia rocked her hips with him as well as she could. She gave out another desperate, throaty cry as the sensation overwhelmed her. It felt amazing! Her back arched and she threw her head back.

No, she had to focus. She couldn't let the size of his brute overtake her. She had to overwhelm him! She squeezed him hard and started to return his movements with equal vigor. “Yes fill me with your dirty dick!” she cried, hoping to encourage him. This worked on the simple minded brute and he started breathing harder and groaning with every thrust. Her legs slid up his hips encouraging him even more. He was giving her all he had and it took all of her focus to not just let herself get lost in the pleasure.

He ripped off her breastplate, the leather straps snapping easily. Her large breasts bounced free from their captivity and Kandar grabbed them eagerly. They seemed to be the perfect size for his large hands as he squeezed and rubbed them. Cynthia moaned loudly as she really enjoyed the attention to her chest. Her hips rocked up more and more as they continued, her back arching with the sensation. She wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

“Gaaah!” Kandar cried as he climaxed again, this time inside of her. His seed filled her up so much she couldn't take it anymore and she climaxed as well. Her head rocked back and she shivered in the experience.

Kandar steadied himself with both hands as he loomed over Cynthia. He was breathing hard and she could see his hood was wet from sweat and spit. She smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. “More?” she asked simply.

Cynthia squealed in joy as she was now on all fours, Kandar thrusting into her from behind. At least this way she didn't have to look at him. Cynthia couldn't deny the pleasure as they continued to have sex 'doggy style.' She really needed this and this idiot had been very willing to oblige. She turned her head to look at him, a look of innocent desire in her eyes. “Harder, Mr. Kandar, please!” she begged. With a growl he grabbed her hips and started thrusting with everything he had. His breathing was haggard, he was not used to doing thing like this it seemed. While he was giving it his all, he was much slower than before. Cynthia smiled. “Yes!” she cried, arching her back. She relished the sensation deep inside of her and the smack of his hips on her bottom. This was not going to be enough.

Cynthia moaned freely as she lost herself to the intense pleasure of it all. It has been hours and she was now on top of Kandar, riding him like a horse. His exhausted member still tried its best as he thrust upwards into her eager privates. “C'mon, more more!” she cried rocking up and down, her breasts bouncing with every thrust.

“P-please,” Kandar rasped. He tried to reach up but he was too exhausted. Cynthia was so erotic looking he couldn't control his member but the rest of his body could no longer keep up. He could only lay there and let the woman ride him. “S-stop,” he protested weakly.

“No no!” Cynthia cried looking up to the ceiling. “Please don't ever stop Kandar, it feels too good!” She rested her hands on his shoulders and looked down at him, a look of joy on her face. Cynthia wasn't sure if she was acting anymore. She was falling into her old habits when she was a prostitute. She had forgotten how much she liked this.

Kandar cried out again but no one listening wouldn't be able to tell if it was one of pleasure, fear or pain at this point.

Diego jumped left then right as he dodged the lashing whip coming at him. The woman before him was just too quick. She wore a tight black body suit with tan shorts and top, her hair was gray and cut very short for a woman, her skin very tan. Not exactly something he would expect from a bandit. Her whip lashes came fast and they were almost impossible to predict. He growled as he felt another hit his arm.

When Cynthia had disappeared Diego, Maggy and Sky had instantly gone searching for her. Not surprisingly they found the bandit hideout not far from where Cynthia vanished. It seemed to be an old underground dungeon that was set up like a maze. Maggy and Sky had split up from Diego so they could search faster, and that's when Diego ran into this woman.

She giggled, jumping back and forth, whipping Diego again and again. “Whats wrong Mr. Hero, can't keep up?” she taunted him.

Diego charged recklessly getting close to the woman. His sword strike was blocked by a dagger she seemed to pull out of nowhere. “You don't strike me as a simple bandit,” he said to her, shocked by her strength.

“The names Mouse,” she said with a wink and kissed his cheek before kicking him hard in the gut. Diego stepped back, avoiding a knife slice and blocking another cracking whip.

Diego growled as he invoked a ball of fire at Mouse. The agile thief dodged the spell but Diego followed by throwing his shield at her. This caught her by surprise and she was just barely able to roll out of the way. She brought her whip up but it was too late. In a powerful two handed slash he cut her leather whip near its handle. He then crashed into her, knocking them both to the floor, her dagger sliding away from them.

The hero held Mouse down, but she didn't struggle. “Where are Cynthia and the other hostages?” he demanded of her.

Mouse smiled flirtatiously. “I'm afraid you are going to have to make me talk, handsome,” she said and kissed him on the lips. Diego kissed her back passionately, the fight had gotten him pretty worked up. When he finally pulled away Mouse was breathless and blushing. She had not been prepared for him to take the initiative like that. He pulled off her leather top and then ripped open her bodysuit, exposing her breasts. Her blush deepened. “You're so aggressive, hero,” she said slowly starting to struggle.

He grabbed her breast and started to massage it. His skills he learned from the Queen of Isis, and from practicing with Maggy and Sky, were coming it handy. Her nipple grew hard from the caresses. Mouse's blush grew deeper and her struggles grew weaker. “Are you going to tell me what I want to know?”

“I think I need more convincing,” Mouse smiled, fully into it by now. Diego kissed her again as he pulled her shorts down and started to rub her clitoris through her black bodysuit. Mouse moaned and pushed her body closer to Diego's, her breasts rubbing against his chest.

Diego then heard a cry from down the hall. He looked up, it sounded a lot like Cynthia. He then looked down at Mouse who was pouting. “No more?” she asked.

The young hero smiled and cast a sleeping spell on Mouse. “Fraid so,” he said simply as her eyes closed.

When Diego finally found Cynthia's cell he saw something he didn't expect. Kandar was on the floor, completely knocked out. Cynthia stood above him completely naked save for her loin cloth. She looked up at Diego and smiled. “Ah there you are, glad to see you found me,” she said happily. She actually seemed much more relaxed and chipper than she normally was.

“Uh yeah, you alright?” Diego asked as he unlocked her door with his magic key. He then took off his cape and handed it to her so she could cover up. He tried to best not to stare, but was mostly just dumbfounded by the sight and Cynthia's attitude.

“Thanks, and yeah I'm fine,” Cynthia said with a shrug. “Kandar was a pushover.”

“What did you do?” Diego asked seeing her broken breastplate.

“Don't worry about it,” Cynthia said with a smile as she walked over to Kandar and grabbed his axe. It was impressive looking and they could both feel the power coming from it. “I'll take this,” she said as she exited the cell.

“Well uh, glad to see you are okay,” Diego said as she passed.

“Me too,” Cynthia smiled as she kissed his cheek.

To be continued in

The Open Seas


End file.
